Visszatérés
by Charistia
Summary: Hiánypótlónak mindenki számára, akit érdekel, mi történt a Shu Hegy csatája után. A cím még nem végleges. English Version: my./ddZCFpAsxU
1. Chapter 1

Hajnalodott a bércek fölött a Shu hegységben. És mint minden reggel, úgy egy órával korábban, mint odalent a mély völgyekben, a kanyargó folyó mentén. A felfelé szálló párát itt-ott aranyszínűre festették a napsugarak, és bár áttörni nem tudtak rajta, igazából nem is állt szándékukban. Hadd aludjon még egy kis ideig a lenti világ, mert a fényre nagyobb szüksége volt a Shu Rendnek, mely a hegy tetején építette fel templomait és iskoláit. A burjánzó erdőkkel borított, sziklás hegytetőkön végigsöpört a reggeli szél, szinte abban a pillanatban, ahogy nyugaton eltűnt az utolsó csillag az égen. Itt reggelente nem volt köd. A felhők magasabbra emelkedtek a kék ég felé, és szinte harapni lehetett a levegőt.

Az ébresztőt jelző első gongütésnek már az emléke is elenyészett alig egy fertályóra alatt, és a tanítványok már felsorakoztak a szokásos gyakorlatozáshoz. A Bölcsek mindig is jó példát mutattak azzal, hogy egyenes háttal, szigorú tekintettel, és legfőképp kipihentnek tűnő arccal vizslatták a fiatalok minden mozdulatát. A tanítványok többsége azonban elnyomott néhány ásítást még a legkomolyabb kardgyakorlatok közben is. Akadt közöttük néhány szerencsés, akiket konyhaszolgálatra osztottak be, vagy az előző éjszaka lehullt faleveleket söprögették az épületeket összekötő ösvények mentén. Nehéz lett volna eldönteni, örültek-e ennek, mivel a harci gyakorlatok minden tanítvány számára kötelezőek voltak. Így aki lemaradt a reggeliről, kénytelen volt azt később bepótolni.

A legnagyobb, kikövezett téren bőven elfért mindenki, aki ebben az időben a Shu Rend tanítványa volt. Egyvalaki azonban valami oknál fogva mégis inkább az egyik közeli tisztást részesítette előnyben. Rövid sétányira volt csupán ez a hely, valahol a Könyvtár épülete meg a Sólyom Kilátó között. A tölgyek meg a közéjük keveredő tiszafák mellett állt ott egy öreg fűzfa is, valószínűleg az apró forrás vize miatt, ami a tisztást körbeölelő sziklából tört fel. A Bölcsek szépnek és alkalmasnak találták a helyet, ezért a forrás vizét hatalmas kőtálban fogták fel, hogy felfrissíthesse az erre járókat. A tisztás másik végében, ott, ahol nem voltak fák, melyek eltakarhatták volna a kilátást a hegyek meg a repülő sziklaszigetek felé, egy hatalmas sziklatömb terpeszkedett. Tövében illatos gyógynövények nőttek, és nagyon kényelmesen lehetett rajta üldögélni, főleg amikor a nap fénye már felmelegítette a felszínét.

A magányos tanítvány mozdulatai láthatóan nem voltak olyan kifinomultak, mint társaié, akik odaát a főtéren forgatták a fegyvereiket. Némán ismételgette a mozdulatokat, de néhány hajladozás és forgás után újra meg újra megállt, és fojtott hangon, hogy még véletlenül se hallja meg senki, szidni kezdett valakit. Aztán odébb lépett pár lépést, és újra kezdte a gyakorlást, majd a morgolódást.

Világos öltözéket viselt, ami azonban nem hasonlított a Shu tanítványok fehér, hosszú egyenruhájához. Törtfehér vászoningének ujját több sorban hímzések díszítettek, egy széles sávban a vállán és egy másikban a csuklójánál. Az ing fölött egy mellényt viselt, melyet varrásokkal erősítettek meg, persze inkább volt az díszítés, mint hatásos védelem, hiszen a legtompább késnek se tudott volna ellenállni. Persze nem is ez volt a cél. Az mellény egyszínű volt, de fűzőjét apró bojtok díszítették, színük megegyezett az ing hímzésével. A térdnadrág hasonló anyagból készült, annak csak az alsó része volt hímzett.

A tanítvány mezítláb volt, a Bölcsek elvárásának megfelelően, és felfelé kunkorodó orrú cipőjét a forrás közelében hagyta. Láthatóan nem volt már kezdő, a jobb kezén viselt ékszerből folyamatos kék fény áradt, amely hol gyengébben, hol erősebben szikrázott, attól függően, hogy a tanítvány mennyire koncentrált. Bár épp az ellenkezőjét várták volna tőle, képtelen lett volna a varázsereje nélkül gyakorolni. És még így sem ment jól. Annyi év után még mindig szerencsétlennek és gyengének érezte magát.

Újra megállt, zihálva és dühítő módon izzadva.

\- Megígérted… Azt mondtad, erős leszel. Xiao Man, te ostoba… - kezdte újra a morgolódást, de szavait egy tompa gongütés szakította félbe.

Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, de aztán a kezében tartott kardra pillantott, és az arcáról eltűnt a mosoly. Lehajtott fejjel sétált a forráshoz, a kardot a kőtál mellé támaszkotta, és gyors mozdulatokkal megmosakodott. Nem törődött azzal, hogy nyakig vizes lett, és nem is törölte le magáról. Megint elfelejtett törölközőt hozni magával. Haját számtalan apró fonatban viselte, melyeket néhány alig látható apró fémcsat fogott össze. A fonatokban megcsillant a víz, ahogy lehajolt a kardért. A magasba emelte a fegyvert, aztán teljes erőből földhöz vágta.

A kard azonban nem esett le. Megállt félúton a levegőben, megperdült néhányszor, mintha csak incselkedett volna vele, aztán elindult az ösvény irányába, ahol ott ált az egyik Bölcs. Yi Pin a többi mesterhez képest jóval egyszerűbb ruhát viselt, vászonköntösét öv fogta össze, azon pedig egy barna színű ivótök lógott. Mosolygott, amikor elkapta a kardot, de nem tett megjegyzéseket, csak a fejével intett az erdő felé.

A lány felsóhajtott, aztán bólintott:

\- Jó reggelt, nagyapa.

Felhúzta a cipőjét, és együtt sétáltak vissza.

Úgy mesélik, a világot Nüwa teremtette, az Istennő-Földanya, aki minden áron megvédelmezi az embereket a kezdetetektől az idők végezetéig, és vigyázza a Földet, melyet nekik adott. Ő volt az, aki egykoron elválasztotta az alsó birodalmat, Lentföldét az emberektől, és oda száműzte a démonokat, akik merészelték azt a mennyekbe kiáltó bűntettet elkövetni, hogy örökkévaló életre áhítozva le akarták rohanni az egész világot. Nüwa szeme mindent lát, de ahogy az lenni szokott, a fény és a sötét, a fehér és a fekete mindig együtt jár. Azóta is újra és újra bebizonyosodik, hogy az emberek között is felüti fejét a gonoszság, és a démonok között is születnek békére, harmóniára és szeretetre áhítozó generációk. Az Istennő tudja, hogy a külső alapján ítélkezni botorság. És amíg Lentföldén virágok nőnek, addig Nüwa szívében sem alszik ki a remény, hogy az emberek és a démonok birodalma egymással jól megférve létezhet tovább.

A Shu Rendet azért alapította meg a Hét Bölcs, hogy erejüket egyesítve őrizzék az Istennő nevében a rendet és ne hagyják meghalni a reményt. A hegy lábánál a falvakban az emberek minden este azzal a bizonyossággal hajtották le rizsszalmával kitömött párnájukra a fejüket, hogy a Rend rájuk is vigyáz. A hosszú évek alatt csupán elvétve akadt olyan alkalom, amikor egy tudatlan messziről jött ostoba tolvaj vagy rabló bajt kevert, és vele is könnyedén elbánt néhány jól képzett tanítvány, akiket a Hegyről küldtek. Miao Jing volt az a település, ahol a Boszorkányhold Szentély állt, és ahol Nüwa istennő örökösei laktak. Ám ha egy látogató hiába kopogtatott az ajtajukon, tudta, hogy hol keresse az Úrnőt meg a növendékeit. Hai Tang Úrnő mostanság sokszor vendégeskedett a Rendnél. Azt mondogatta, nem fordíthat hátat annak a mérhetetlen tudásnak, melyet a Bölcsek őriztek. Talán így is volt.

Xiao Man persze másként vélekedett. Az Úrnő valószínűleg csupán egyezségre jutott saját magával. Végre meghozta a nehéz döntést, amikor szívében elkerített egy apró sarkot annak az egyetlen különleges embernek, akitől saját boldogságát remélhette. Végső soron Xiao Man maga sem bánta, hogy valaki a nagyapja körmére néz, és nem hagyja unatkozni. Meg iszogatni.

A Hegy magas volt, vihar idején ijesztő, éjjelente titokzatos, de a falusiak nem haboztak megmászni a számtalan lépcsőt, ha egyszer úgy hozta a szükség. Szükséghelyzetnek számított minden furcsa és ismeretlen betegség, vagy gyógyíthatatlan szerelmi bánat, amit a falusi gyógyszermester nem tudott kikúrálni. Ha valaki reggel elindult, ebédidőben fel is ért a hegyre. Ez volt az oka, amiért a szolgálatosoknak egy jó adag rizskását is meg kellett főzniük ma délelőtt.

Xiao Man követte a nagyapját a konyhaépületbe. Az öreg megtöltötte a tökkulacsot, ő meg felkapott néhány bao-t meg egy almát. Az egészet egy bambusztálra tette, és leült a bejárat előtti széles teraszon a földre. Néhány falatot evett azonban csupán, amikor megjelent az öreg és melléje telepedett.

\- Tofupuding nincs? - kérdezte az öreg néhány perc múltán.

\- Nincs. - vetette oda Xiao Man újabb némán eltöltött perceket követően.

Az öreg csak hümmögött. Olyan sokszor kérdezte már az unokáját az elmúlt években, és mindig ugyanaz a válasz érkezett. Ránézett a fiatal lányra, aki lassan nővé érett a szeme előtt, és éveket adott volna a saját életéből, hogy újra lássa őt mosolyogni. Vagy tofupudingot enni.

Elcsent egy bao-t a tányérról, és nagyot nyögve felállt.

\- Megkeresem az Úrnőt.

Xiao Man legyűrte az utolsó falatokat, aztán fürdeni ment. Elvégre Nüwa örököse legyen mindig rendes és ápolt. Tiszta inget vett, és a derekára kötötte apró, hímzett zsákját. A hajtincseit megszabadította a fémcsatoktól és ahogy mindet kiengedte, a fonatok hálásan végigsimították a hátát. Felemelte az öltözőasztalról a fejpántot, melyet az Istennő kedvenc színeivel hímeztek ki, a fonalakra aprócska ezüstgyöngyöket fűzve, amitől az egész pánt diszkréten csillogott a napfényben. Feltűzte a fejére, szorosabbra húzta a mellény fűzőit, és elhagyta kicsi szobáját. Tükörbe nem nézett. Nem is volt a szobájában tükör.

A Rendfőnök, Tai Wu engedélyével a külső kapun át belépve egy félreeső pavilonban várakozhattak azok a látogatók, akik nem kifejezetten a Rendet keresték fel, csak valamelyik tanítvánnyal akartak beszélni, vagy épp Nüwa áldásáért kívántak folyamodni. Amikor Xiao Man megjelent, Hai Tang már türelmetlenül dobolt ujjával az asztalon.

\- Sokan jöttek. Gyere, siess.

A lány meghajolt köszönésképpen, és fennkölt mosolyt varázsolt az arcára. Az Úrnő megcsóválta a fejét. Túl gyors volt ez a változás ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen. Tanítványa megtette, amit elvártak tőle, tanult és fejlődött évről évre, és ő lassan már teljes jogú örökösként tekinthetett volna rá. Xiao Man nem hazudtolta meg az Istennőt, és soha el nem múló szeretettel és türelemmel segített minden idegennek, aki hozzájuk fordult. Számtalanszor hallotta még nevetni is, ha gyerekek érkeztek és valakinek játszani kellett velük. Valami mégis hiányzott. Xiao Man elveszített valamit, és Hai Tang három év alatt sem talált még olyan bűbájt, ami segíthetett volna megtalálni.

Egyet nem akart. Elküldeni a lányt maga mellől.

\- Úrnő, ma reggel láttam, hogy friss zsálya nőtt a Csillagnéző tövében. Ugye elmehetek később, hogy szedjek belőle? Lassan kifogy a készletünk. – szólalt meg váratlanul a lány. De már közeledtek az első látogatók, így Hai Tang csak bólintott, és közelebb intette az első asszonyt, aki két fiúcskával érkezett. Az meghajolt, majd aggódó arccal megfogta mindkét fia kezét.

\- Áldassék Nüwa Istennő neve. És áldassék az Úrnő, ha meggyógyítja a gyermekeimet.

\- Mondj el mindent. Mi történt? Mi a baj? – intett kezével Hai Tang, és közben jól megnézte magának a családot.

Az asszony minden jel szerint varrónő lehetett, mert hármójuk öltözéke szebb és jobb állapotú volt, mint a Hegyre látogatóké általában. Az asszony egészségesnek tűnt, a gyerekek azonban szemmel láthatóan kimerültek voltak.

\- Napok óta nem tudnak aludni a gyerekek. Este, amikor lefektetem őket, alig telik el egy kis idő, és felébrednek. Azt mondják, rosszat álmodtak, de hiába is faggatom őket. Nem tudják megmondani, mi volt az. És onnantól kezdve nem segít sem a szép szó, sem a kecsketej, sem az altatódal, sem a szidás. Egyszerűen nem tudnak pihenni.

\- Az alvás épp olyan fontos, mint a víz és a levegő. Főleg a gyermekek számára. – jegyezte meg Xiao Man, lassan magyarázva. – Jártál a gyógyszermesternél? Biztosan javasolt volna valami egyszerű altatót.

\- Első dolgom volt, Kicsi Úrnő. De minden szere hatástalan volt. Azt mondta, nem hajlandó erősebb keverékkel próbálkozni, mert félti a gyerekeket.

Xiao Man az Úrnőre nézett. Hai Tang előrébb hajolt.

\- Történt veletek mostanában valami, ami megijeszthette a gyerekeket?

Az asszony a fejét rázta.

\- Van elég ennivalótok? Nem éheztek?

Újabb nem.

\- Hol van a férjed?

Az asszony átölelte a fiúk vállát, és keserűen elmosolyodott.

\- Három éve halt meg, amikor a falut védték a többiekkel. Azóta egymásnak viseljük gondját.

Xiao Man nagyot nyelt, de tudta, mit kell tennie, és még az Úrnő előtt megszólalt.

\- Nüwa közbenjárását fogjuk kérni. És készítek egy keveréket, amelyből este főzz nekik teát. Várjatok a pihenőnél. Nemsokára megyek.

\- Köszönöm. – hálálkodott az asszony, és elvezette a gyerekeket.

Xiao Ma odaintett az Úrnőnek, aztán elsietett a Bambuszrügy Pagoda felé. Ott rendezkedtek be az Úrnővel, és ahol rendelkezésükre állt minden hozzávaló és eszköz, hogy gyógyító küldetéseiket sikerrel teljesíthessék. Gyorsan összeállított egy olyan keveréket, melyről biztosan tudta, hogy a gyerekeknek nyugodt éjszakát és szép álmokat hoz majd. Miközben dolgozott, az Istennőhöz imádkozott, és dúdolgatott. Amikor elkészült, elégedetten mosolyogva hátra lépett. Bármi is történt, ezt a feladatot még mindig élvezte. Csak az számított, hogy segíthet az embereken, és ilyenkor olyan közel érezte magához az Istennőt, mint amikor ritka alkalmakkor megidézte őt.

Fogta a vászonzacskót, és visszasietett a pavilonba. Hai Tang épp elbúcsúzott az újabb látogatótól, de amikor meglátta, odaintette magához.

\- Add a zacskót. És menj vissza, készíts még vagy tíz adag gyógyszert. Vagy legyen inkább tizenöt. Mindenki, aki ma jött, ugyanarra panaszkodik. A gyerekeik nem tudnak aludni.

\- Járvány? - kérdezte a lány ijedten.

\- Még nem tudjuk. Menj most, igyekezz. Addig én szólok a nagyapádnak.

Hai Tang meglepődött, amikor az öreget nem a konyha környékén, hanem a Nagyteremben, a Rendfőnök társaságában találta. Ráadásul a tekintetükből úgy tűnt, hogy tudnak valamit. Könnyed felbólintással üdvözölte őket, aztán megállt előttük.

\- Tai Wu Rendfőnök… Yi Pin… Történt valami, amiről sürgősen beszélnünk kell.

\- Ülj le nyugodtan, Hai Tang. – felelte azonnal Yi Pin, és az egyik székre mutatott, ahol általában a Bölcsek szoktak helyet foglalni. – A Rendfőnök már mindent tud. A tanítványok között is van néhány, akik hasonlóra panaszkodtak. A legfiatalabbak persze, azok, akik még nem értek meg tizenhárom tavaszt. Egyikük sem tud egy-két óránál tovább nyugodtan aludni.

\- Akiket ma vizsgáltunk meg, azok közül senki sem tudta megmondani, valójában mi az, ami nem hagyja nyugodni őket. Csak azt ismételgeti mindegyik, hogy valami rossz álom volt.

\- Ne aggódj tovább, Úrnő. – jegyezte meg Yu Shu, a Könyvtárt őrző és irányító Bölcs belépve a Nagyterembe. – Szerencsénk van. A legidősebb mind közül emlékezett arra, mit is látott, mielőtt még felriadt volna. Légy türelemmel. Idehívtam már a többi Bölcset is. Ezt nekik is hallaniuk kell.

Az érkező Bölcsek mind helyet foglaltak a terem közepén körbe rendezett székeiken. Hai Tang felállt, Yi Pin tiltakozása ellenére, és egy kissé hátrébb húzódott. Qing Shi, Ling Yin és még a hófehér hajú öreg Tai Wu Rendfőnök is feszült tartásban várta a Könyvtáros beszámolóját.

\- Tang Ti két hónap múlva tölti be a tizenharmadik évét. Nem tudom, mióta szenvedett ettől a titokzatos betegségtől. Korábban csak azt láttam rajta, hogy folyton fáradt. Sötét karikás szemei nem keltettek gyanút bennem, a tanítványaim sokszor megerőltetik magukat, ha túlzott szorgalomból sokat olvasnak. Ám amikor egyre gyakrabban aludt el nap közben, és egyszer még ebéd közben is, leültünk és kifaggattam. Annyit mondott, hogy minden éjszaka visszatér az álom. Sötét felhők veszik közbe, hidegek és félelmetesek, közben érthetetlen hangok suttognak a fülébe, melyeknek nem tudja a jelentését, csak érzi, hogy nem jószándékúak. Szerencsére ilyenkor nagyon rövid idő alatt felébred. Nekem azt mondta, nem érzi, hogy komoly kárt okoznának neki, nincs fájdalom, külső nyomát sem találtam a testén semmiféle sérülésnek. De pihenni nem tud, és a fényes nappal lopott percek nem segítenek.

\- Az alvás hiánya és az ezzel járó kimerültség a legalapvetőbb energiákat emészti fel. – tette hozzá Hai Tang aggódva. – A gyerekek elveszítik az erejüket, először a test, aztán az elme, és végül a lélek adja fel a harcot. Teljesen védtelenek lesznek a betegségekkel és a fájdalommal szemben. A legrosszabbtól tartok.

A Bölcsek hallgattak. Pedig mind tudták, mire gondolnak a többiek. Az embereket kísértő sötét árnyakat ismerte mindenki, akár a Shu Hegy Bölcse volt, akár egyszerű falusi a völgyből. Démonok…

Az öreg Rendfőnök bólintott, mire a többiek tisztelettel fordultak feléje.

\- Az emberek birodalma és Lentfölde között évekkel ezelőtt lezártuk a határokat. Ez azt jelenti, hogy mégis itt maradt valami rossz szándékú teremtmény, akinek sikerült eddig Ling Yin Nővér kardja elől elrejtőznie.

Helyeslő mormolás hallatszott.

\- Azonnal indulok. – állt fel Ling Yin, de a Rendfőnök leintette.

\- Nem erre gondoltam, Nővér. Felesleges sáskát keresni a fűzfa levelei között. Attól tartok, ennyire nem lesz egyszerű. Még ha magaddal is vinnéd a tanítványok felét, akkor sem tudnátok, hol keressétek. Az álmokat megtámadó démonok akárhol elrejtőzhetnek. Nem látom értelmét, hogy emiatt megosszuk az erőinket. Figyelembe véve a dolgok természetét egyelőre abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy puszta karddal legyőzhetjük őket.

\- Akkor mit javasol, Rendfőnök? – kérdezte a Nővér.

\- A Mennyei Csillag Pagodában ki kell üríteni néhány hálókörletet, és el kell szállásolni az összes beteget. Hai Tang Úrnő, számítunk Nüwa és az Istennő örököseinek segítségére. Holnap reggelre mindent meg kell tudnunk, amit lehet.

Rohanó léptek hangja hallatszott, és végszóra futólépésben megjelent Xiao Man. Amióta nem viselte csengőkkel díszített karláncát, jelentősen csökkent a zaj, amivel közlekedett. De bármennyire is szidták érte, bármivel is fenyegették a Bölcsek, a futásról nem bírták leszoktatni. A lány csak a Rendfőnök előtt lassított le, a jelenlevők rosszalló tekintete közepette. Nem kapkodott levegő után, de a hangja remegett, amikor megszólalt:

\- Tang Ti elájult. Egyszer csak összeesett, és képtelen vagyok felébreszteni.

A Bölcsek egyszerre álltak fel a székükből, csak az öreg Rendfőnök maradt ülve.

\- Vigyétek a tanítványokat. A lehető leggyorsabban ide kell hozni mindenkit.

Yi Pin egyszer csak visszafordult.

\- Rendfőnök, nem gondolja, hogy esetleg…

\- Igen, Testvér? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Tai Wu.

\- Azóta, hogy lezártuk a határokat, senki sem ellenőrizte, kitart-e még a bűbáj. Nem mintha kételkednék egyesített varázserőnkben, de talán mégis meg kellene bizonyosodnunk róla, hogy nem támadt-e rés azon a falon.

\- Jól ismerlek, Testvér, talán tudsz valamit, amit én nem?

Xiao Man egyik Bölcsről a másikra nézett. Tudta, hogy a nagyapja sok mindenre képes, és szívbaj nélkül szegi meg a Rend szabályait, ha úgy látja jónak. Vajon most mi történt?

\- Nagyapa… Lentföldét örökre elzártátok az emberek világától. Lehetetlen, hogy…

\- Nüwa vére és örököse, mióta szerepel a szótáradban az a szó, hogy lehetetlen?

Xiao Man elhúzta a száját, és inkább csendben maradt.

\- Elég legyen. Menj, Yi Pin Testvér, és vidd magaddal Qing Shi Testvért. Nyugtassuk meg magunkat, és a többieket, hogy a határnál minden rendben van.

\- Igen, Rendfőnök. – hajolt meg az öreg Yi Pin, közben a kezével intett az unokájának, hogy jobb lesz, ha indulnak.

Ám alig tettek néhány lépést a bejárat felé, amikor felszikrázott a levegő, és égszínkék villámoktól körülvéve egy alak jelent meg a Nagyterem közepén. Azonnal meghajolt, miközben a villámok visszabújtak a nyakában lógó medálba, melyet addig két kezében tartott. Amikor mosolyogva megszólalt, mély hangja betöltötte a Nagytermet, visszafordulásra késztette a már távozóban levő többi Bölcset, meg Hai Tang Úrnőt.

\- Talán erre nem lesz szükség, Rendfőnök.

Xiao Man azonban, aki a legközelebb állt a jövevényhez, amikor észrevette, ki az, egyszerűen nem kapott levegőt. Szédülni kezdett, saját szívdobogása majdnem megsüketítette, és jobbnak látta, ha nem vár és inkább elrohan.

Mire Long You, a démonok és Lentfölde királya felegyenesedett, a lány már nem volt sehol. Yi Pin megvonta a vállát, Long You arcán pedig sápadtabb lett a mosoly.


	2. Chapter 2

Azalatt a pár ezer év alatt, amióta Nüwa száműzte a démonokat a saját világukba, számtalan csatát vívott egymással a két nemzet, számolatlanul pusztultak az ártatlanok, és még maga az Istennő is bizonytalan volt az utolsó csata kimenetelében, mely alig több, mint három évvel ezelőtt zajlott. Ugyan ki adott volna akár egyetlen rézdarabot is, hogy arra fogadjon, néhány démon összefog majd egy maroknyi emberrel a béke érdekében, és együttes erővel legyőzik a gonosz szándékúakat, legyenek azok az egyik vagy a másik világ szülöttei.

Long You nem faggatta a Bölcseket, miért egyeztek bele olyan könnyedén, hogy az ő kifejezett kérésére lezárják a két világ határait abban a pillanatban, hogy katonáival eltűntek a Sárkánykör oszlopai között. Úriember módjára tett egy diplomatikus ajánlatot, a Rendfőnök pedig nagyra értékelte az új király előzékenységét. De egyikük sem táplált illúziókat. A közös harc megtanította őket arra, hogy Nüwa ege alatt nem vakító fehér a fény, ahogy az árnyékok sem pokolfeketék. Tudták, hogy a Shu Hegy bűbájával átszőtt határok nem tartják vissza örökké a valódi gonoszt. Bármelyik irányból is akarná áttörni azokat.

Hazaérkezve gondolkodni sem maradt ideje. Porból kellett újjáépítenie egy birodalmat, melynek lakói az évezredes szenvedések után már csak egyszerűen élni szerettek volna. Élni pedig nehéz. Újra meg kellett tanulni, hogy van víz, van friss levegő, van napsütés, és van béke. A földeket megművelték, a romokat eltakarították a királyi városban, és átkeresztelték a nevét Áldozatok Városáról a Remény Városává. Ahogy múlt az idő, királyként egyre nagyobb erőfeszítésébe került megőriznie régi önmagát. Valahogy mégis sikerült megmaradnia annak a büszke, határozott fiatalembernek, aki nem hagyta, hogy a napi gondok eltereljék a figyelmét az emlékek szépségéről, meg az emlékezéssel járó örökös lelkifurdalásról.

Mert nem akart felejteni. Egyetlen olyan pillanat sem volt az emberek birodalmában töltött időből, amit sajnált volna. Még a könnyekkel és fájdalommal terhes pillanatok sem. De számtalanszor megbánta már a döntését.

Esténként, amikor bizalmasai hajlongva becsukták maguk mögött a királyi lakosztály ajtajait, és ő végre egyedül maradt, rátörtek az emlékek, és gyakran megkísértette a gondolat, hogy megszegje az ígéretét. Reggel persze úgy ébredt, hogy szidta önmagát, amiért elgyengült. Hosszú három év volt, és végül alig akarta elhinni, hogy tényleg meghallotta azt a hangot, amire olyan régen várt. Csak a rend kedvéért késlekedett egy kicsit, mielőtt a Szent Forrásokhoz ment. Akkor aztán kezébe vette kígyófogas talizmánját, mely az utazó bűbájhoz szolgált fókuszként, és karcsú ujjaival belekezdett a varázslatba.

Szíve a torkában dobogott, amikor megérkezett, de izgatottságát hűvös udvariassággal próbálta palástolni. Nos, úgy tűnt, egyelőre kár volt aggódnia. A lehetőség épp most száguldott el a szeme előtt, szokatlanul csendesen.

Yi Pin megköszörülte a torkát, mire Long You magához tért a kábulatból,

\- Felség… Mi újság odaát? – mondta az öreg és gyorsan belekortyolt a tökkulacsába.

A Rendfőnök visszaintette a Bölcseket, akik szemüket a démonkirályon tartva visszatértek a helyükre. Long You csak állt feszes testtartással a terem közepén, amíg leültek, és nézte őket.

Tai Wu nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Hol is tartottunk… Yi Pin Testvér? Mintha amiatt aggódtál volna, hogy a határainkat védő bűbáj nem elég erős…

\- Yi Pin… Te nyavalyás, mit tettél már megint? - Hai Tang hátba vágta az öreget.

Ling Yin eddig rezzenéstelen arccal figyelte a démonkirályt, de most nagy levegőt vett. Végül persze nem szólalt meg, mert ő nem tehette meg, hogy olyan szókimondó legyen, mint az Úrnő.

\- Jól van, jól van… Nem csináltam én semmi rosszat. Csak épp… nem akartam megfosztani magunkat a lehetőségtől, hogy segítséget tudjunk hívni... szóval… odaátról… Ha szükség lenne rá.

\- Yi Pin testvér, nem egészen értelek. Erről még biztosan fogunk beszélgetni. De nézzük csak. Ha jól gondolom, a problémák úgy három héttel ezelőtt kezdődtek… Talán épp a legutóbbi teliholdkor?

\- Így van. – tette hozzá gyorsan Hai Tang. – Akikkel beszéltem, épp ezt mondták.

Long You elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy megszólaljon. Csupán egyetlen lépést tett előre, kezeit összefonva a háta mögött, de ez is elég volt, hogy mindenki feléje forduljon és rá figyeljen.

\- Az őrök, akiket azzal bíztam meg, hogy folyamatosan figyeljék a határokat, pontosan az utolsó teliholdkor jelentették, hogy valami furcsát éreztek a bűbáj körül. Amikor magam is megvizsgáltam a határvonalat, azonnal tudtam, hogy a varázslatban kevesebb már az erő. Természetesen azonnal odarendeltem a legmegbízhatóbb csapatot, hogy éberen őrködjenek. Lentföldéről azóta sem lépte át senki és semmi a határt. Erről én kezeskedem.

\- Még mindig nem értem, mivel gyengítette meg Yi Pin Testvér a bűbájt. – morogta a Rendfőnök. – Hiszek a szavadnak, Long You. Sajnos annál nehezebb lesz kiderítenünk a problémáink forrását.

\- Azért jöttem, hogy segítsek. Bármiről is van szó.

\- Köszönöm, Felség. Majd Yi Pin lesz olyan szíves, és elmondja a részleteket. Addig én a többiekkel megvizsgálom a varázslatból visszamaradt energiákat. Utána pedig elbeszélgetek majd Yi Pin Testvérrel.

A Bölcsek a Rendfőnök nyomában elhagyták a Nagytermet. Ling Yin arcán megjelent valami, amiről látólencsével talán ki lehetett volna deríteni, hogy egy mosoly árnyéka, és apró mozdulatot tett a fejével Long You felé, amikor elsétált mellette. A király meghajolt a fiatal nő felé, és egy darabig követte a tekintetével.

Yi Pin alig várta, hogy kettesben maradjanak. Akkor aztán nevetve meglapogatta a másik vállát.

\- Long You, de jó, hogy látlak. Hogy megy a sorod? Nehéz a korona?

A fiatal férfi visszanevetett.

\- Nem tagadom, én is nagyon örülök, hogy itt lehetek. Mint ahogy annak is, hogy meghívást kaptam. Remek kifogás, volt, hogy idejöjjek.

\- Meghívást? – nézett rá tágra nyílt szemmel az öreg. – Miféle meghívást?

\- Annyi év után egyik éjjel egyszer csak hangokat hallottam. Valaki azt mondta, szükség van rám. És aztán teliholdkor szakadás támadt a bűbáj szövetén. Jobbnak láttam persze, ha előbb biztosítom az átjárót, és csak azután indultam el. Pedig már nagyon hiányzott a tofupuding, amit a Shu Hegyen főznek.

A Bölcs sötétre vált tekintettel elfintorodott.

\- Azt mostanában én sem gyakran eszem.

Long You felsóhajtott. Már nem mosolygott.

\- Elég a tréfából. Mi történt teliholdkor?

\- Menjünk. Ehhez inni kell.

Yi Pin szobája a Mennyei Csillag Pagoda keleti szárnyában volt, véletlenül vagy szándékosan épp a lehető legtávolabb a Rend központi épületegyüttesétől, ablakai és a hozzá épített terasz a Shu Hegység lebegő szikláira, meg egy bambuszerdőre néztek. Hellyel kínálta a királyt, aztán bement, hogy két korsó borral a kezében térjen vissza. Long You kezébe nyomta az egyiket, aztán ő is leült a széles párnára. A piros kendővel díszített dugót ledobta maga mellé a szőnyegre, és felemelte a korsót.

\- Igyunk a barátságra!

Long You mosolyogva bólintott, hozzákoccintotta a saját korsóját az öregéhez, és jól meghúzta.

\- Megtisztelsz vele, Mester. Valóban páratlan kincs a barátságod.

\- De nem a legdrágább, igaz-e? – kérdezett vissza vigyorogva Yi Pin.

Az újra közéjük telepedő csendben a szél a bambuszerdő felől hozzájuk sodorta a kabócák hangját. Long You felsóhajtott. Egyáltalán nem így képzelte a visszatérést. A Bölcsek viselkedésén nem csodálkozott, sosem várta volna tőlük, hogy kitörő örömmel és ujjongással fogadják. Elvégre démon volt. Ahogy arra sem számított, hogy Ling Yin a szükségesnél barátságosabb üdvözlésben részesíti. De azt nem értette, hogy Xiao Man miért viselkedett így. Szinte csak egy elsuhanó foltot látott belőle a szeme sarkából, a megszokottnál fakóbbat és csendesebbet. Azonnal megismerte, pontosan tudta, hogy ő az, mert már a két világ határáról megérezte az erőt, ami a lányból áradt. Ennek az erőnek színei voltak, és illata, puha volt és friss, mint a hajnali zápor. Épp olyan jól ismerte, mint a sajátját.

Számított az öreg Mesterre, csak győzze kivárni, amíg az elárulja, mi történt. Beleivott a borába.

\- Jó volna még üldögélni itt, amíg fel nem jön a Hold… Mindig is szerettem veled inni, Mester. Hiányoztak a beszélgetéseink az élet nagy dolgairól…

\- De azért most már igazán feltehetnéd a kérdést, ami fúrja az oldaladat, Long You. – vágott a szavába a másik, amitől ő majdnem félrenyelte a bort. Köhögni kezdett, és gyorsan letette a korsót a kezéből.

Mély levegőt vett:

\- Mester, csak azt szeretném tudni, mi történt. Közös akarattal hoztuk meg a döntést, hogy lezárjuk a határokat. De most felbukkant egy erő, amely hatalmasabb, mint a miénk. Az a legkevesebb, hogy kiderítjük, mi az, elpusztítjuk, ha gonosz szándékkal közelít, majd újra lezárjuk a határokat.

Yi Pin csak a fejét csóválta.

\- Ennél azért bölcsebbnek gondoltalak. Ugyan mióta vagy ilyen óvatos és kimért? Majd megesz a kíváncsiság, látom rajtad…

\- Nem értem, miről beszélsz. – mondta a király, de a mosolya nem volt meggyőző. – Talán most inkább megyek. Beszélni akarok a Rendfőnökkel.

Azzal felállt, és már az ajtóban volt, amikor az öreg utána szólt.

\- Az unokám hívott ide, ugye őt hallottad? Az ő szava nyitotta meg az átjárót.

Long You úgy fordult vissza, mint akibe tőrt szúrtak, és úgy dobta le magát az öreg mellé, hogy még a boroskancsót is felborította.

\- Xiao Man… de mégis… hogyan?

\- Nem bírtam tovább… - nyögött fel Yi Pin, és csak néhány hosszú korty után tudta folytatni. – Te nem láttad őt. Nem hallottad… Először azt hittük, minden rendben van… Hai Tang szépen visszavitte az unokámat a Boszorkányhold Templomba, hogy befejezze a kiképzését. De néhány hét után kénytelen volt visszahozni a Shu Hegyre. Nem… nem tudom pontosan, mi is történt vele… Hai Tang csak akkor engedte, hogy kifaggassam, amikor Xiao Man teljesen visszanyerte az erejét. Az Úrnő azt mondta, megátkoz, hogy többé egy kortyot se ihassak, ha erőltetem a dolgot. Aztán újra néhány hónap látszólagos nyugalom következett. De éreztem én, hogy valami megváltozott.

Long You lehajtotta a fejét, de nem szakította félbe az öreget. Pedig félt meghallgatni, hogy mi következhet még.

\- Az unokám nem mondott semmit, én pedig nem kérdezhettem semmit. Kínzott a lelkifurdalás, amiért nem segíthetek. Csak néztem, ahogy már nyugodt és komoly, ahogy megcsinál mindent, amit mondanak neki, zokszó nélkül beáll a tanítványok közé, ahogy nap mint nap kardvívást gyakorol mezítláb, ahogy engedelmeskedik és nem beszél vissza…

Kiürült a korsó, Yi Pin ezért a másik után nyúlt.

\- Nem bírtam tovább... – folytatta felhőkkel a szemében. - Mind azt szerettük volna, ha felnő, de azt még inkább, hogy boldog legyen. És ő nem volt boldog attól a naptól kezdve, hogy… Úgyhogy fogtam magam, és beleszőttem a Bölcsek varázslatába egy külön bűbájt, ami rést nyit a falon, ha… ha Xiao Man…

Long You megragadta a Mester ruhája elejét és megrángatta:

\- Ha mi…? Ha mit csinál?

\- Ha kimondja a neved! – kiabálta az öreg könnyes szemmel. – Mégis mit tehettem volna? Egyszer sem beszélt rólad a három év alatt, érted? Egyetlen egyszer sem. Azon nyomban elhagyta még a Hegyet is, ha valaki szóba merte hozni Lentföldét vagy a démonok királyát. A telihold előtti napokban azonban úgy tűnt, elhagyta az ereje, mert újra végigzokogta az éjszakákat. Nem evett, nem ivott, csak azt hajtogatta, hogy sosem szabadott volna abbahagynia a sírást. Hogy minden másképp lett volna, ha tovább sír…

Yi Pin nem bírt tovább beszélni. De Long You sem volt képes megszólalni. Valójában fogalma sem volt, mit is mondjon. Ezt még át kellett gondolnia. Fel akart állni, de az öreg megfogta a kezét.

\- Annyi minden történt… Nem akartam, hogy baja essék. Tudtam, hogy egyszer újra kimondja a neved. És bíztam benned, hogy akkor majd eljössz, és megmented.

\- Mester…

\- Bocsáss meg ennek a gyáva iszákos vénembernek, fiam. És most menj. Rád bízom, mit mondasz el a Rendfőnöknek. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy bűnt követtem el, hogy veszélybe sodortam az emberiség biztonságát. Megérdemlem és elfogadom a büntetést.

Long You döbbenten állt egy darabig, de Yi Pin visszafordult a boroskancsóhoz, és nem törődött vele tovább. Megdörzsölte a szemét, és elment, hogy megkeresse a Bölcseket.

Nem volt olyan egyszerű dolog végigsétálni a Shu Hegy büszke pagodái között, mint ahogy azt Long You gondolta. Befordult egy sarkon, félrehajtott egy lelógó faágat az útjából, kikerült néhány kőlámpást, és maga sem tudta, hogyan, egyszer csak ott állt a Könyvtár előtt. Megtorpant. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy belépjen-e és megkeresse régi Mesterét, Yu Shu-t, vagy inkább maradjon az eredeti tervénél, és beszéljen a Rendfőnökkel. Kezeit egymásba fonva a háta mögött tanácstalanul lehajtotta a fejét.

Hai Tang Úrnő mentette meg a bizonytalanságtól.

\- Long You… Na végre, már mindenhol kerestelek. Gyere. – mondta köszönés nélkül, azzal egyszerűen megragadta a karját, és mielőtt még a férfi kettőt pislogott volna, magával rángatta, vissza a Mennyei Csillag Pagodába.

A Rendfőnök kérését a lehető leggyorsabban teljesítették a tanítványok. Nem volt morgolódás, mindenki hallotta már, mi történt Tang Ti-val. A kijelölt szobákat percek alatt kiürítették, és az üres helyiségekbe kísérték azokat, akik aznap érkeztek a Hegyre. A feladatra kijelölt tanítványok fel-alá futkostak ágyneművel, takarókkal és vizeskancsókkal a kezükben. Hai Tang szigorú pillantása mindenkit ellenőrzött, aki az útjába akadt, de nem állt meg egy percre sem, és a világért sem engedte volna el Long You karját. Csak húzta tovább rendületlenül, végig a folyosókon és szobákon át.

Egyszer csak türelmetlenül elkiáltotta magát:

-Xiao Man… Xiao Man… merre vagy?

\- Itt vagyok bent, Tang Ti mellett.

Tőlük jobbra hangzott fel a válasz, és bár a falak tompítottak a hangon, hatásuk nem maradt el, mert Long You lába hirtelen megmakacsolta magát, és nem akart tovább menni.

\- Gyere már… Siess… - nógatta az Úrnő, és betuszkolta a szobába.

A helyiség tágas volt, kevés bútorral, és most még azokat is félretolták a falak mellé, hogy szabadabban lehessen mozogni. A füstölőket már meggyújtották, az ágy mellé húzott alacsony asztalkán egy kannában tea gőzölgött, és Xiao Man épp a fiú homlokát törölgette egy gyógynövényes vízbe áztatott kendővel. Hátra sem nézve jegyezte meg:

\- Nem tért magához azóta sem. Megpróbáltam felébreszteni, de nem sikerült. Láza nincs, de nem reagál semmire. Mester, mivel próbálkozzunk még?

Megfogta a tálat, és felállt. Ahogy megfordult, és észrevette, kik állnak előtte, elkerekedtek a szemei, és kiejtette a tálat a kezéből. Szerencsére Hai Tang résen volt, kinyújtott kezével bűbájt küldött a vizestálra, és elkapta a levegőben. Így csak a kendő esett a földre.

Long You csak nézte a lányt, aki bénultan állta a tekintetét, és nem mert megmozdulni. Három éve volt rá, hogy kigondolja és eltervezze, mit fog tenni, és mit fog mondani, ha újra találkoznak. Csak épp minden egyes lehetőség, minden egyes álom arról szólt, hogy kettesben lesznek. Hogy nem áll majd a hátuk mögött egy hadseregnyi démonharcos, meg a Shu hegy összes mestere és tanítványa, mint legutóbb. Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy olyan körülmények hozhatják össze őket, amikor egy udvarias köszönésnél többre nem lesz lehetősége. Hai Tang Úrnő jelenléte gúzsba kötötte a testét és a lelkét is. Csak annyit tehetett, hogy mélyen Xiao Man szemébe nézett, és remélte, hogy a lány legalább egy részét észreveszi azoknak az érzelmeknek, melyek benne kavarognak.

Xiao Man sem volt sokkal könnyebb helyzetben. Amikor utoljára látta a férfit, könnyek között búcsúztak el a Sárkánykör kőoszlopai között. Ha akkor Long You újra megjelent volna, akár csak egyetlen nappal később is, a lány valószínűleg kitörő örömmel, nevetve fogadja, és gondolkodás nélkül a nyakába ugrik. Ehelyett azonban nem tehetett mást, mint a napok és hetek múlásával szép lassan leszokott az érzelmi viharszerű kinyilvánításáról, az ugrálásról, meg egy idő után a nevetésről is. Nem csak a színes ruhákat meg a csillogó, csengő-bongó ékszereket hagyta el, de a reményeit is. Minden alkalom, amikor megengedte magának, hogy álmodozzon egy kicsit, csak szenvedést és fájdalmat hozott, ráadásul olyan erővel tört rá, mint a vízözön, porrá zúzva a fogcsikorgatva magára kényszerített fegyelmezettséget. Képtelen lett volna megtagadni a kötelességét, ami Nüwa örököseként meghatározta az életét. De minden egyes alkalommal tovább tartott, amíg összeszedte az erejét meg a lelke nyugalmát. Nem csoda, hogy a nagyapja nem engedte el maga mellől, és Hai Tang Úrnő is folyton ellenőrizgette. Xiao Man maga is érezte, hogy egy következő roham miatt még akár Nüwa támogatását is elvesztheti. Ugyan miért pazarolná az áldását az Istennő egy olyan örökösre, aki remegő bőgőmasinaként bújik el egy sarokban egyetlen ember miatt, amikor pedig az egész emberiséget kellene szolgálnia?

Fél szemmel az Úrnőre sandított, aki tekintetét kettejük között jártatta fel s alá. Aztán visszanézett a férfira, nagyot nyelt, végül bólintott.

Long You hasonlóképpen viszonozta a mozdulatot.

Hai Tang Úrnő megköszörülte a torkát, aztán türelmetlenül elfintorodott. Egyelőre nem járt sikerrel. No majd legközelebb…

\- Várnunk kell, Xiao Man. Egyelőre az a legfontosabb, hogy mindenkit elhelyezzünk. Minden egyes beteget alaposan meg kell vizsgálnunk, hátha felbukkan valami nyom, amin aztán elindulhatunk a gyógymód felé. Long You, láttál már ilyet korábban?

A király összerezzent, amikor a nevét hallotta. Pislogott egyet, és igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha az elmúlt percekben nem viselkedett volna ostoba bolondként. Elsétált Nüwa örökösei mellett, és a fiatal fiú fölé hajolt. Tang Ti szorosan lezárt szemhéja mögött a szeme is mozdulatlan volt. Biztosan nem álmodott semmit. A légzése lassú volt, túl lassú ahhoz, hogy egészséges legyen. Long You feljebb húzta a zekéje ujját, hogy ne zavarja, és kezével kitapintotta a fiú nyakán a szívverését. Erőtlen, gyenge dobbanások. De legalább még pislákolt benne az élet. Felegyenesedett, és néhány könnyed kézmozdulattal megidézett egy bűbájt, amelynek halványkék fényét végigvezette a fiú feje búbjától egészen a talpáig. Aztán megrázta a fejét, és felnézett az Úrnőre.

\- Gondolom, felesleges azt mondanom, hogy démoni varázslatot érzékelek. A nagyobb baj az, hogy emberi bűbájt is. Mintha valami kevert varázslat hatott volna rá… Nem is értem.

\- Örülnék, ha a többieket is megnéznéd. Szerencsére ők még maguknál vannak… Xiao Man, menj te is, és csak akkor gyere vissza, ha mindenkinek ismered az állapotát. Tang Ti most az én gondom, van még egy-két ötletem, először kipróbálom azokat.

A lány megpróbálta feltűnés nélkül megrázni a fejét, ami persze nem sikerült, és csak azt érte el, hogy Long You szemében megvillant valami csalódottság-féle. Meg is bánta rögtön a mozdulatot.

\- Megyek. – mondta csendesen, és elindult a másik szobába. A férfi némán követte.

A tanítványok számára fenntartott hálószobák szinte egyformák voltak, és Xiao Man egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy már azt sem tudja, hányadik betegnél járnak. Kikérdezte a gyerekeket meg a szülőket, akik elkísérték őket. De semmi újat nem tudott meg. Long You megállt az ajtóban, és amikor a lány végzett, újra meg újra megidézte a varázslatot, csak hogy ő is ugyanarra az eredményre jusson. Látta, hogy a lány egyre csalódottabb, bár változatlan türelemmel és kedvességgel kezelte a gyerekeket, akik ezért rögtön a bizalmukba fogadták és könnyedén elbeszélgettek vele.

Amikor kiléptek a folyosóra, és látta, hogy már csak egyetlen ajtó maradt hátra, Xiao Man megállt egy pillanatra. Long You keze szinte azonnal önkéntelen mozdulatot tett, hogy megérintse, de a lány suttogva imádkozni kezdett, így a pillanat elmúlt, a kéz megállt a levegőben.

\- Nüwa Istennő, könyörgöm hozzád, segíts rajtam. – mormolta Xiao Man. – Tanácstalan vagyok, és tudatlan, nem méltó hozzád. De meg kell mentenünk ezeket a gyerekeket. Szükségem van rád.

Lehajtott fejjel állt az ajtó előtt, de nem történt semmi. Long You csodálkozva megszólalt:

\- Nüwa most…

\- Nem mindig szokott válaszolni. – vonta meg a vállát Xiao Man, mintha ez természetes dolog lett volna. – De nem adhatjuk fel a hitünket és a bizalmunkat az Istennőben. Segíteni fog.

Talán nem véletlen az sem, hogy te itt vagy, gondolta, de ezt a birodalmak minden kincséért sem mondta volna ki hangosan.

Az utolsó szobába belépve azonnal megérezte, hogy ez az eset más. Long You nem is állt meg az ajtóban, mint korábban. Néhány hosszú lépéssel az ágy mellett termett, és letérdelt a kisfiú mellé.

\- Felség… - köszöntötte őt az asszony, és amikor Xiao Man őt is alaposabban megnézte, már egészen biztos volt benne, hogy ők démonok.

Valószínűleg ők is azokhoz tartoztak, akik menedéket kértek a Shu Rendtől az utolsó csatát követően, és nem követték a királyukat Lentföldére.

Long You megfogta a kisfiú kezét, aki felé fordította a fejét, és rámosolygott. Csillogó szemei olyan zöldek voltak, mint a tavaszi fű eső után.

\- Azért jöttél, hogy vigyázz rám? – kérdezte vékony hangján, mire az édesanyja közelebb húzódott, hogy elhallgattassa, de a férfi csak intett egyet.

\- Azért jöttem, hogy megismerkedjünk. Azt nem ígérhetem, hogy mindig vigyázni fogok rád, de ha most mesélsz nekem egy kicsit magadról, ígérem, hogy segíteni fogok nektek.

Xiao Man közelebb lépett. Elbűvölte őt a kedvesség, ahogy Long You a gyerekkel bánt, és érezte, hogy valami elkezdi felmelegíteni a cipője talpától egészen a fejpántjáig.

\- Itt maradhatok? Ez lesz az én szobám? És megígéred, hogy nem kell aludnom?

Long You meglepődött a kérdésen, de gyorsan rávágta:

\- Hát persze. De pihenned kellene, miért nem szeretnél aludni?

\- Lángvirág mondta… Azt mondta, hogy ha elalszom, akkor elvisz magával egy másik helyre, ahol sokkal boldogabb leszek. De én nem akarok menni. Anyámmal akarok maradni.

A három felnőtt csodálkozva nézett egymásra.

\- Ki ez a Lángvirág? – faggatózott tovább Long You. – Mikor találkoztatok?

\- Nem ismerem őt. Fehér és piros ruhát visel, és minden este meglátogat, amikor anyám kimegy a szobából. Nem szeretem.

\- Értem. Most hagylak pihenni, és hamarosan visszajövök, rendben?

Megsimogatta a fiú fejét, aztán felállt. Az asszony felé bólintott, aztán elindult kifelé a szobából. Xiao Man követte.

Long You kisétált az épületből, és a kertben megállt az első pihenőpadnál, ami az útjába akadt. Össze-vissza cikáztak a fejében a gondolatok, ahogy megpróbált valami fogódzót találni ebben a rejtélyben. Újra meg újra végigsorolta magában, amit eddig megtudtak, de egyszerűen nem jutott tovább. Csalódottan leült és megdörzsölte a homlokát. Összerezzent, amikor két lábat pillantott meg maga előtt.

\- Xiao Man…? Nem hallottalak…

\- Ezt mondd el Ling Yin Mesternek is. Hadd legyen rám végre büszke.

Felnézett a lányra, és érezte, ahogy minden porcikája remegni kezd a vágytól, hogy szorosan átölelje. De Xiao Man csak nézte a virágokat a pad mellett, és nem mozdult. Így mély levegőt vett, és megpróbált uralkodni magán.

\- Mit gondolsz? Mi lehet az, ami fenyeget bennünket?

\- Amíg be nem léptünk az utolsó szobába, legalább abban biztos voltam, hogy valami megtámadta az embergyerekeket. Legalább ezt az egy dolgot biztosnak gondoltam. De most teljesen össze vagyok zavarodva. Ha valami bosszút esküdött az emberek ellen, miért bántaná a démonokat? Na és fordítva? Ennek semmi értelme. – azzal csalódottan belerúgott egy kavicsba.

\- Talán nem vettünk észre valamit. Valami apróságot, egy jelentéktelen dolgot, amit pedig minden kisfiúnál ugyanúgy…

Xiao Man felnyögött.

\- Ez az. Megvan!

\- Mi az?

Long You izgatottan felugrott a padról, de így a köztük levő távolság néhány centiméterre csökkent. A lány lába alatt megcsikordultak az ösvényre szórt apró kavicsok, ahogy önkéntelenül is hátra akart lépni egyet, de a férfi gyorsabb volt. Megfogta a karját, és Xiao Man megmerevedett.

Nem mert felpillantani. Azelőtt olyan bátor volt, vakon bízva Nüwa istennőben szembenézett bármivel, amit a sors a lába elé sodort. De ahogy megtanult türelmesnek és fegyelmezettnek lenni, úgy a bátorságába is bele kellett szőnie némi megfontoltságot. És az esze ebben a pillanatban már meg is súgta neki, hogy egyedül maradtak. Bármennyire is próbálta ezt elkerülni, hogy felkészülhessen, hogy rendezhesse a gondolatait, mielőtt újra Long You szemébe nézne, most mégis itt állt előtte, és fogalma sem volt, mi lenne a helyes viselkedés.

Long You észrevette, hogy a lány valóban megváltozott. Tagadhatatlanul magasabb lett egy fél fejjel, az arca kissé soványabb lett, de nem annyira, hogy az befolyásolta volna a szépségét. A haja még mindig éjfeketén csillogott, és bár láthatóan felnőttesebben öltözködött, nem tagadta meg az Istennő örököseinek hagyományait. Talán csak az volt feltűnő, hogy a színes díszítésekben jóval több volt a kék szín, mint ahogy arra emlékezett. Xiao Man nem mozdult, ő pedig annyira szerette volna már látni a csillagokat a szemében, hogy nem bírta tovább, elengedte a lány karját, és az arcát maga felé fordította.

\- Mit akartál mondani? – kérdezte halkan, mélyen a szemébe nézve.

Xiao Man úgy érezte, hogy Long You érintésében valami varázslat bújt meg, azért bizsergeti a bőrét és azért érzi ennyire forrónak a tenyerét az arcán. De most, hogy megérintette őt, legalább megbizonyosodhatott arról, hogy egészen idáig nem álmodott. Könnyek szöktek a szemébe, ahogy kimondta:

\- Visszajöttél... hát tényleg visszajöttél…

A következő pillanatban Long You már olyan szorosan ölelte, hogy alig kapott levegőt. De nem bánta, úgyis azt érezte három éven át, hogy fuldoklik. A férfi a haját simogatta, és az érzés annyira ismerős volt, hogy egy pillanatig azt hitte, megint valami időcsapdába estek, és a sors kereke visszaperdítette őket a múltba.

\- Xiao Man… Megígértem… És megtettem, amit kértél… Nem felejtettelek el…

Érezte, ahogy a férfi mellkasa minden egyes lélegzetvételnél megremeg, és hallotta, ahogy a szíve hangosan dobog. Nagy levegőt vett, hogy visszaparancsolja a kitörni készülő könnyeket. Elvégre fontos dolguk volt. Egy utolsó sóhajjal eltolta magától a másikat.

\- Long You… Vissza kell mennünk. Rájöttem, mi az, ami elkerülte a figyelmünket. Hány kislányt vizsgáltunk ma meg?

\- Egyet sem… - döbbent rá a férfi. – Fel sem tűnt…

\- Biztosan másra figyeltél. – mosolyodott el Xiao Man, és furcsa fény csillant meg a szemében. – Menjünk, mondjuk el az Úrnőnek.

Kihúzta magát, és elindult visszafelé az ösvényen, de aztán megállt és hátranézett. Ahogy Long You megmozdult, hogy utol érje, megnyugodva ment tovább, és szélesen mosolygott.

A Mennyei Csillag Pagoda előtt Hai Tang Úrnő és Yi Pin izgatott beszélgetésbe merültek a lépcsőkön állva. Így csak az utolsó pillanatban vették észre, hogy Xiao Man és Long You egymás társaságában tértek vissza. Azonnal elakadt a szavuk.

A király könnyedén meghajolt, és nem zavartatta magát, hogy azok ketten valamiért a lányt bámulják.

\- Mester… Úrnő… Találtunk egy nyomot, melyen elindulhatnánk. Esetleg a Rendfőnöknek is elmondhatnánk…

\- Tai Wu Mester és a többi Testvér mind elmentek a Sárkánykörhöz, hogy megvizsgálják a határokat.

\- Mindenki? – csodálkozott Long You. – De akkor ki védi meg a Rendet?

\- Ling Yin Mester itt maradt. – bökte ki Hai Tang. – Vele beszélhetünk.

Xiao Man megpróbált feltűnés nélkül a király arcára pillantani, de ahogy felemelte a tekintetét, Long You őt nézte. Nem szólt, csak a szája sarkában bujkált egy mosoly. A lány gyorsan elfordult. Maga sem tudta, miért érzett késztetést arra, hogy a férfi gondolatait kutassa abban a pillanatban, hogy az Úrnő kiejtette Ling Yin nevét. Mindenesetre furcsán érezte magát, és inkább elindult a Mester Pagodája felé.

Long You mély levegőt vett, ahogy a többiek hátat fordítottak neki. Amikor utoljára járt az Élő Fény Pagodában, Long Yin megsebesítette őt a párbajban, melyet egy próbatétel során vívtak egymással. Bár aztán sok minden történt, és végül úgy búcsúztak el, mint barátok, Long You kénytelen volt bevallani magának, hogy aggódik. Xiao Man fölött sem múltak el nyomtalanul az évek, ki tudja, milyen változásokat hozott ez az időszak a Mester életében. Igyekezett száműzni a fejéből minden gondolatot, de amikor átléptek a kapun a magas küszöb fölött, és meghallotta a kertben terjeszkedő bambuszliget suttogását, ráakaszkodtak az emlékek. Talán a büszkesége vette rá arra a két csókra, de azóta már megbánta az egészet. Összeráncolt homlokkal pörgetni kezdte magában a Shu Hegy mantráját, hogy mire a Mester elé állnak, legalább a szeme ne árulhassa el, hogy mire gondol.

\- Ling Yin Mester… Ling Yin Mester… - szólongatta őt Xiao Man, mire a nő eléjük sietett.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte türelmesen.

\- Mester, mindenkit megvizsgáltunk. – magyarázta Xiao Man. – Kiderült, hogy a varázslat, ami megfertőzte őket, emberi és démoni természetű egyaránt. Sajnos Tang Ti nem tért magához. És az is gyanús, hogy csak fiúk betegedtek meg.

Ling Yin elismerően bólintott.

\- Köszönöm, Xiao Man. Ahogy sejtettem, nagyobb a baj, mint gondoltuk.

\- Nővér, kaptál már üzenetet a Rendfőnöktől? – kérdezte Yi Pin.

\- Sajnos nem.

\- Szerintem nem a határnál kell keresnünk a választ. – jegyezte meg Long You, ahogy a többiek elhallgattak. - Lentfölde felől biztosan nem jutott át semmi. Az emberek birodalmából ered a forrása a varázslatnak.

\- De Xiao Man azt mondta, emberi és démoni természetű egyszerre.

Long You bólintott.

\- Így van. De mindannyian tudjuk, hogy maradtak itt démonok a Kumu ellen vívott csata után, akiket a Rendfőnök engedélyével befogadott az emberi világ. Sajnos attól tartok, valaki kihasználta azt, hogy hozzáférhet a démoni erőkhöz és energiákhoz.

\- Úrnő, már így is majdnem harminc gyerek lett beteg. – aggodalmaskodott Xiao Man. – És nekünk fogalmunk sincs, hogy védhetnénk meg a többieket. Beszélnünk kellene Nüwa Istennővel.

Long You figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a lány nem kezdett azonnal varázsolni, hogy megidézze az Istennőtől kapott Égi Kígyó Pálcát. Ehelyett várakozva nézett Hai Tang Úrnőre, mint aki jóváhagyásra vár.

Hai Tang bólintott.

\- Visszamegyünk a Boszorkányhold Templomba. Tanácsot kérünk az Istennőtől. Ling Yin Mester, arra kérlek, add át az üzenetet a Rendfőnöknek. Várjatok ránt. Mire visszatérünk, okosabbak leszünk.

\- Négy nap, mire megfordulunk. – jegyezte meg halkan Xiao Man, és a nagyapja felhúzta a szemöldökét, amikor meghallotta hangjában a rejtőzködő csalódottságot.

\- És? –felelte az Úrnő. – Talán valami más dolgod van, te lány? Sajnálod az időt az utazásra?

Xiao Man nagyot nyelt, de gyorsan kivágta magát. – Két nap, és újra itt a telihold. Talán éppen akkor történik valami a gyerekekkel, amikor nem vagyunk itt.

\- Emiatt ne aggódj. – nyugtatta meg Long You, és kezét a nyakában lógó medálra tette. – Egy pillanat és ott vagyunk.

\- Siessetek. – húzódott hátrébb Ling Yin, miközben a férfi ujjai között már ragyogni kezdett a bűbáj. – Én is amiatt aggódom, mint Xiao Man. Vigyázzatok magatokra. – tette hozzá, amikor hármójukat már körbevették a kék villámok. Long You bólintott, és egy szempillantás alatt hűlt helyük sem volt.


	3. Chapter 3

Miao Jiang faluja a kezdetek óta otthont adott a Boszorkányhold Rendnek és Nüwa Istennő örököseinek egyaránt. Minden generáció hozzátett valamit az épületegyütteshez, legyen az egy új szőttes valamelyik szobába, vagy egy tő virág a kertbe. A bejárat előtti bronz főnixek kitárt farktollain megcsillant a napfény, és mintha megmozdultak volna egy pillanatra, amikor Hai Tang Úrnő és a többiek előtűntek a semmiből. Xiao Man nagyot sóhajtott, és már szóra nyitotta a száját, hogy megjegyzést tegyen, mennyire örül, amiért visszajöttek, amikor eljutott hozzá a zaj. Megfordult, és ijedten hátralépett egyet. Egyenesen Long You karjaiba, aki azonban nem tett mást, csak a lány vállaira tette a kezét, és enyhén megszorította.

\- Ne mozdulj! – suttogta, és Xiao Man szót fogadott.

A templom előtt akkora tömeg gyűlt össze, hogy a tér szélén álló fűzfáknak csak a teteje látszott. Amint az emberek észrevették Hai Tang Úrnőt, közelebb csődültek és egymás szavába vágva panaszáradatot zúdítottak rá. A következő pillanatban azonban csend lett. Észrevették az Úrnő mögött álló királyt. Fojtott suttogás kezdődött, úgyhogy Hai Tang kihasználta az alkalmat, és hangosan beszélni kezdett:

\- Testvérek! Figyeljetek rám! Azért jöttem vissza, hogy beszéljek az Istennő-Anyával. Tudunk a járványról. Tudjuk, hogy aggódtok. De most menjetek haza. Vigyázzátok a gyermekeitek álmát, és gyújtsatok füstölőt az Istennőnek. A többit pedig hagyjátok ránk. Megtaláljuk a megoldást.

Az emberek még mindig sugdolóztak egymás között, de jól ismerték Hai Tang-ot és Xiao Man-t egyaránt. Tudták, hogy bízhatnak Nüwa örököseiben. Lassan megfordultak és elindultak. Xiao Man megkönnyebbülten elsóhajtott, de ekkor egy férfi felkiáltott:

\- Mit keres itt az a démonfattyú? Engedd el a Kicsi Úrnőt!

A lány vállai megfeszültek, de Long You csak közelebb hajtotta a fejét, és a fülébe suttogta:

\- Nyugalom… Kicsi Úrnő…

Hai Tang dühösen kinyújtotta a kezét, és a férfira mutatott.

\- Nagyobb tiszteletet a királynak, Feng Long. A te bőrödet is ő mentette meg. Menj inkább haza.

A férfi morgott valamit, de aztán már csak a fejét rázta, és követte a szomszédait.

Long You még akkor is mosolygott, amikor Xiao Man elhúzódott tőle, és miután zavartan igazgatta egy keveset a ruháját, ránézett. A lány értetlenül bámulta, de a férfi nem érezte szükségét a magyarázkodásnak.

\- Menjünk. – nógatta őket Hai Tang. – Úgy látom, fogytán az időnk.

A templom udvarán az ezüst félholdas vörös zászlókat táncoltatta a délutáni meleg szél. Az Úrnő az eléje siető, hozzá hasonlóan hosszú szoknyát és színes kabátkát viselő asszonyt faggatni kezdte:

\- Xing Mei, mióta vannak odakint?

\- Két napja. Az utolsók akkor indultak fel a Shu Hegyre. Aki itt maradt, azok ragaszkodtak hozzá, hogy a templom előtt várjanak rád, Úrnő. És sem szép szóval, sem fenyegetéssel nem tudtam őket elzavarni.

\- Semmi baj. Gyere, segíts nekem. Szükségem van pár dologra, mert amint beszélni tudtunk az Istennővel, vissza kell mennem a Hegyre.

Xiao Man utánuk nézett. Hai Tang nem pazarolta az időt beszédre. Tényleg nagy lehet a baj…

\- Nos, Kicsi Úrnő, most mi legyen? – szólalt meg mögötte Long You.

A lány megfordult és csípőre tette a kezét.

\- Te most ugratsz engem, fránya Long You?

A férfi megpróbálta visszafogni a nevetést, de végül mégsem Xiao Man dühös tekintetének villámaitól komolyodott el, hanem a mellkasát váratlanul összeszorító érzéstől.

\- Azt hittem, soha többé nem hallom, hogy így szólítasz…

A lány meglepetten engedte le a karjait, de nem válaszolt. Long You közelebb lépett hozzá:

\- Azelőtt mindenre volt egy-két keresetlen szavad. Félelmetesen csendes lettél…

\- Csak a gyerekek fecsegnek. – mondta végül a lány, de mintha valaki másnak a szavait ismételgette volna, kevés meggyőződéssel. Zavartan félrenézett: - Nekem is készülnöm kell.

Sarkon fordult, és a szobájába indult. Amikor átlépte az épület kapuját, már rohant, és végül levegő után kapkodva dőlt neki a falnak a szobája melletti folyosón.

Félek, gondolta. Félek, hogy álmodom, és félek, hogy felébredek.

Felsóhajtott, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Meglepődve hőkölt hátra, amikor azt látta, hogy a szobáját rendszeresen takarította valaki, mert mindenhol tisztaság uralkodott a több éves porréteg helyett, és az ablak közelében az egyik szekrény tetejére valaki még egy csokor friss virágot is tett.

\- Ostoba… - motyogta fennhangon. Körbenézett a helyiségben, odalépett az ágyához, végigsimította a takarót, aztán leült. Kinyitotta az övére akasztott zsákot, és belekukkantott. Aztán felsóhajtott, félredobta, és két tenyerébe temette az arcát.

Odakint a folyosón megreccsent az egyik padlódeszka. Felkapta a fejét. Long You jelent meg az ajtóban, és az ajtófélfának dőlt.

Nem maradt ideje arra, hogy megpróbálja megfejteni azt, amit a férfi szemében látott, mert a következő pillanatban valahol a közelben Hai Tang felkiáltott:

\- Xiao Man… Kész vagy már? Nincs időnk!

Long You összerezzent, elfordította a fejét és kelletlenül visszahúzódott a folyosóra.

A lány felkapta a zsákját, és mint a szélvész, végigszalad a szobán. A zsákba dobált néhány aprócska tégelyt, aztán kapkodva kirángatott egy-két fiókot, hogy megkeresse Szivárványgyík talizmánját, és azt is a zsákba dobta. Az egyik dobozban rábukkant régi csengettyűs karperecére. Erős kísértést érzett, hogy felhúzza a kezére, de végül meggondolta magát, és ott hagyta. Aztán kirohant a szobából.

Long You a falat támasztotta odakint.

\- Xiao Man…

A lány keze után nyúlt, ahogy az megpróbált feltűnés nélkül elosonni mellette, de ő kitért előle :

\- Hát itt vagy? Menjünk. Hamarosan újra beszélhetek az Istennővel! Tudom, hogy segít nekünk.

És már csak a hajfürjei lobogtak utána, ahogy befordult a folyosón a következő saroknál.

Long You felsóhajtott. A felhőket is könnyebb lenne elkapni…

Hai Tang ott várta őket a szentélyben. Xiao Man rámosolygott, aztán megállt középen az Istennő szobra előtt, kihúzta magát, és nagy levegőt vett. Az Úrnő megállt a közelében, szintén Nüwa felé fordulva, és lehajtotta a fejét. A lány felemelte a kezeit, és varázsolni kezdett. Hamarosan megjelent körülötte egy szikrázó fénygömb, a gömbben pedig testet öltött maga az Istennő-Anya. Long You, aki akkor lépett be a templomba, tudta, hogy most várnia kell. Az Istennő csak az örökössel áll szóba, idegen fülek számára tilos a hallgatózás. Arra kell majd hagyatkoznia, amit Xiao Man hajlandó elmondani. Azt gyanította, nem fogja megtudni a teljes igazságot.

\- Xiao Man… Miért hívtál?

A lány tisztelettudóan meghajolt a jelenés előtt.

\- Nüwa Istennő, újra szükségünk van a segítségedre. Veszélyben vannak a gyerekek. Egymás után esnek áldozatul valaminek, ami az emberek és a démonok ellen esküdött bosszút. Álmukban támadja meg őket, és nincs, amivel megvédhetnénk vagy meggyógyíthatnánk őket.

\- Az álmok fontosak, Xiao Man. Csak meg kell tudnunk különböztetni őket a valóságtól.

\- Nem értem. Nüwa, a gyermekek már nem tudnak aludni. És amikor összeesnek a kimerültségtől, onnantól kezdve már álmaik sincsenek.

\- Akkor bizony valóban nagy a baj. A következő lépés a halál. Xiao Man, találd meg azt, aki elrabolta az álmaikat. Őt kell legyőznöd, és akkor a gyermekek is megmenekülnek.

\- Mégis hogyan? Nüwa, fogalmunk sincs, kit keressünk. Segítsd, könyörgöm.

\- Az álmok fontosak, Xiao Man…

Hai Tang csak azt látta, hogy a lány az Istennő nevét kiabálja csalódottan. De mire szertefoszlott a fénygömb, Xiao Man már csendesen és csalódottan a szobor előtt. Egy utolsó meghajlással elbúcsúzott az Istennőtől, aztán megfordult.

Az Úrnő a vállára tette a kezét, de ő csak a fejét rázta.

\- Nem értem. Nem értem…

Long You közelebb lépett.

\- Menjünk vissza a Shu Hegyre. Az én Mesterem mindent tud az Istennőről, meg amit a régi Bölcsek valaha is írtak róla. Többen okosabbak leszünk.

\- Rendben, Felség. – bólintott az Úrnő. - Én készen állok.

Xiao Man melléjük állt. Long You rájuk nézett, aztán megfogta a medálját, és visszabűvölte őket a Hegyre.

Amikor felbukkantak a Mennyei Csillag Pagoda épülete előtt, már mélyülni kezdtek az árnyak, ráadásul kelet felől a közeledő éjszaka esőfelhőket kergetett maga előtt. Emiatt úgy tűnt, mintha korábban esteledne. Xiao Man összerezzent, amikor egy erősebb széllökés elérte.

\- Menjünk be. – mondta Hai Tang. – Esni fog.

Néhány tanítvány a kapunál várakozott.

\- Visszajött már Yi Pin Mester? – kérdezte őket Xiao Man, de azok csak a fejüket rázták.

Elsétáltak mellettük, de az egyik megszólalt:

\- Úrnő… Ugye segít rajtunk az Istennő?

Hai Tang mosolyogva visszanézett rá:

\- Igen. Az Istennő segíteni fog.

A tanítvány aggodalmasan megjegyezte:

\- Négy másik gyerek is elveszítette az eszméletét.

Xiao Man döbbenten megtorpant. Nem is sejtette, hogy ilyen rossz hírek várják. És máris lelkifurdalása támadt, amiért nem tudott időben segíteni. Képtelen volt a többiekkel maradni. Faképnél hagyva őket elszaladt, és hiába kiabáltak utána.

Long You és Hai Tang aggodalmas pillantásokat váltottak.

\- Folyton rohan. Mintha menekülne. Csak tudnám, mi elől. – jegyezte meg Hai Tang, és a fejét csóválta.

Abban a szobában találtak rá, ahol a démonkisfiú kapott szállást. Az anyja könnyes szemmel kuporgott az ágy mellett, a lány meg a fiú kezét szorongatta. Ahogy azonban a király és az Úrnő beléptek, felpattant, és kiszaladt a szobából. Long You gondolkodás nélkül követte. Elhatározta, hogy most már követni fogja, akárhová is megy.

Xiao Man megpróbált nem sírni, de ez nem igazán sikerült neki. Jobb híján azt tette hát, amire a nagyapja az utóbbi időben megpróbálta megtanítani. Felkapott egy kardot, és elrohant a Csillagnéző melletti tisztásra. Lerúgta a csizmáit a forrás mellett, és belekezdett egy gyakorlatba. Persze most sem sikerült neki, hiába próbálgatta újra és újra egyre dühösebben. Long You könnyedén rátalált egy keresőbűbáj segítségével, de még nem ment közelebb. A lány nem vette észre. Fázott a lába, és érezte a levegőben az eső ígéretét. De úgy szorította valami a mellkasát, hogy attól félt, ha sürgősen nem tesz valamit ellene, összeroppantja. A düh, ami újra felébredt benne a gyengeség érzése miatt, valamelyest segített. De a könnyeit az sem apasztotta el. Végül a fáradtság győzött, és kénytelen volt megállni, mert a könnyektől már nem is látott rendesen.

A kardot megint földhöz vágta, és a forrás fölé hajolt. Megszorította a kőtál szélét, és nagy levegőt vett, aztán a vízbe dugta a fejét. Amikor kihúzta, vizes arcán nyoma sem maradt a könnyeknek. A felületes szemlélő számára legalábbis. Úgy, ahogy volt, vizes kézzel felrángatta a csizmáit, aztán megfogta a kardot. Ekkor vette észre a férfit a fák alatt.

Long You nem várt tovább. Hosszú, határozott lépteivel odament hozzá.

\- Nagyapa szokott tanítgatni. – magyarázkodott a lány, meg sem várva, hogy a másik megszólaljon, de nem is nézett a szemébe.

\- Xiao Man…

\- Tényleg jön az eső. Te is érzed?

\- Xiao Man…

Nem válaszolt. Megpróbálta kikerülni a férfit, de Long You nem hagyta magát. Felemelte a kezét, és Xiao Man lábai földbe gyökereztek. Nagyot nyelt, miután hiába próbált meg kiszabadulni.

\- Engedj el… Engedj el, fránya Long You!

\- Nem. – mondta a férfi, és még közelebb lépett. Xiao Man kezében megremegett a kard, de csak a rend kedvéért rángatta a bűbáj fényköteleit, mivel teljesen felesleges volt.

\- Miért sírtál? – kérdezte Long You, már csupán egy lépésnyi távolságból.

\- Nem sírtam. – közölte a lány, és elfordította a fejét. Csak állt ott, egyik lábáról a másikra nehezedve, és összeszorította a száját.

Long You felsóhajtott, aztán még közelebb lépett. Ahogy a lány fölé magasodott, Xiao Man csupán a zekéje hímzett mintáit látta maga előtt. Felsejlett előtte egy régi emlék, amikor a férfi ugyanezt a ruhát viselte. Amikor először látta Lentföldét… Amikor esőt varázsolt az aszály sújtotta királyi városnak, és amikor ő szorosan átölelte, hogy megnyugtassa és felmelegítse.

Észre sem vette, hogy a varázslat megszűnt abban a pillanatban, hogy Long You megállt előtte, és felemelte a kezét. Vajon miért nem jutott eszébe, hogy el kellene szaladnia? Elkerülték a gondolatok és furcsán üresnek érezte a fejét. Az eső illata körülöttük olyan erős volt, hogy tudta, hamarosan kitör a vihar.

Long You mosolygott. Hát mégiscsak megérte a napot, amikor Xiao Man torkán akad a szó? Egy pillanatra felnézett az égre, és tudta, nem sok ideje maradt hátra. Közelebb hajolt a lányhoz, és bármennyire is igyekezett Xiao Man távol tartani magát tőle, ő csak azért is arcon csókolta.

Xiao Man felkapta a fejét, mintha villám csapott volna bele. Megrökönyödve nézte, ahogy a férfi lustán lehunyja a szemét, kissé oldalra billenti a fejét, aztán egy félmosollyal megnyalja az ajkait.

\- Sírtál. – jegyezte meg, amikor kinyitotta a szemét. Egyik ujját a lány álla alá tette, és feljebb emelte a fejét. Xiao Man szemei elkerekedtek. Ez meg miféle játék?

De Long You már nem mosolygott.

\- Miért sírtál? – kérdezte újra, és a lányt csak az égből leszakadó záporeső mentette meg attól, hogy választ kelljen adnia. Az arcán lecsorduló sűrű esőcseppek minden nyomot elmostak, neki semmit sem kellett tennie.

Long You csalódottan lehajtotta a fejét. Amikor elengedte a lány arcát, egy pillanatra még megsimogatta, de már nem nézett rá, és Xiao Man egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy percek óta egyedül áll az esőben a szürkülő ég alatt, és bőrig ázott.

Hai Tang Úrnő nem rejtette véka alá a véleményét, amikor Xiao Man visszatért a szobájába.

\- Veled meg mi történt? Nehezedre esett volna még az eső előtt visszajönni? Nem érdekel a nagyapád, meg az ostoba ötletei. Ugyan minek kellene az Istennő örökösének mindenáron kardforgatást tanulnia? Télen-nyáron? Minden nap? Mezítláb?

Az asszony minden egyes mondattal hangosabban kiabált. A lány azonban nem válaszolt, csak behúzódott a mellékszobába, és lerángatta magáról a vizes ruhát. Az ilyen alkalmakra tartogatott a ládájában egy használt tanítványi egyenruhát. Végigdörzsölte magát egy törölközővel, és gyorsan felöltözött. Mivel a csizmája is csurom vizes lett, meztelen lábát egy bojtokkal díszített papucsba dugta bele. Szerencsére a tanítvány régi egyenruhája neki a földig ért, és eltakarta a papucsot. Hai Tang odakint folyamatosan morgolódott:

\- Az a nyavalyás Yi Pin… Lesz egy-két keresetlen szavam hozzá, de azt nem akasztja az ivótök mellé, azt biztos. Te meg tudhatnád, mikor jön az eső. Nüwa mindig megsúgja, nem? Hacsak valami el nem terelte a figyelmedet…

Az Úrnő elhallgatott, hogy levegőt vegyen, úgyhogy Xiao Man gyorsan közbevágott.

\- Éhes vagyok. Megyek, eszem valamit.

\- Igyál forró teát! Sokat! – kiabált utána a mestere, de a lány már messze járt. Tudta, hogy a nagyapjától is megkapja a magáét, és alaposan körbenézett minden sarkon, mielőtt befordult, nehogy összetalálkozzon vele. Minden gond nélkül eljutott a konyháig, és a szerencséje még akkor is kitartott, mert egy lélek sem volt ott. Végigkutatta az összes edényt, a rizsfőzőket, a bambusztálakat meg a gőzölő kosarakat, de nem talált semmit. Végül felemelte az utolsó cserépedény fedelét is, és azon nyomban vissza is csapta rá. Tofupuding… Felkapott egy gyertyát, mert az ajtón túl közben teljesen besötétedett. Eszébe jutottak a gyerekek az épület túloldalán, és elkomorodott. Fáradtnak érezte magát, de az éhség nem hagyta nyugodni. Nem kellett volna kihagynia az ebédet. De ha egyszer tényleg elterelték a figyelmét…

Almából legalább nem volt hiány. Felmarkolt egyet, és elindult kifelé. A nagyapja szembe jött vele az ajtóban.

\- Hozz bort. – vetette oda a lánynak, aztán hátat fordított és intett valakinek odakint.

Xiao Man elhúzta a száját, amiért nem hagyják nyugodtan enni, és megfogott egy nagyobb boroskorsót. Talán ez elég lesz.

A nagyapja a legközelebbi teraszon ücsörgött, ahol egy tűzsárkányban lobogtak a lángok, és még egy füstölő is égett, sikeresen csatát nyerve a sötétséggel, a cserepektől folyamatosan csöpögő esővízzel meg a hideggel szemben. Amikor a lány kilépett az ajtón, koncentrálva arra, hogy ne essen el a magas küszöbben, oda sem nézve rákezdte, mintha csak Hai Tang Úrnőt utánozta volna:

\- Gyakoroltam, sokat. Mezítláb. Megáztam. De száraz ruhát húztam. Hai Tang Úrnő már megszidott, úgyhogy neked nem kell. Nem ettem ebédet, de vacsorát sem, mivel nincs mit. Tofupuding viszont van. Mindjárt hozok. Itt a bor.

Ahogy megérezte a biztosnak tűnő szőnyegeket a papucsa talpa alatt, már bátran felpillantott. A boroskancsó erre csúszni kezdett lefelé a kezéből.

\- A démonokra, te lány, hát neked ma minden kiesik a kezedből? – morogta Yi Pin, és elkapta a kancsót.

Az óvatlan megjegyzésre Xiao Man elsápadt, az öreg pedig zavartan a mellette ülőre nézett.

\- Bocsánat, Felség… Nem úgy értettem…

Long You mosolyogva megrázta a fejét, és hozzátette:

\- Én is kérek abból a pudingból.

A lány megkönnyebbülten a konyhába menekült. Hirtelen azonban sült hús illatát érezte meg, és fájdalmasan megkordult a gyomra. Mire a két tállal a kezében megjelent, a szőnyeg közepre egy nagy fedeles kosárból bőséges lakomát varázsolt elő az öreg.

\- Az Úrnő a gyerekek miatt áthordatta az ennivalót a szobák közelébe a kisebbik konyhába. – felelte Yi Pin a ki nem mondott kérdésre, és az unokája kezébe nyomott egy tál rizst. – Egyél. Üres gyomorral nem tudsz gondolkodni. Long You azt mondta, az Istennőtől megkaptad az útmutatást. Mihez kezdesz most?

Xiao Man egyik férfiről a másikra nézett, de úgy döntött, szót fogad és előbb eszik. Keresztbe tette a lábait, ahogy leült, amitől a bojtos papucsok előbújtak a köntös alól.

\- Már megint papucsot vettél a tanítványi öltözékhez, te lány? – horkant fel Yi Pin, mire a lány csak fújt egyet feléje, és mocorgott egy kicsit, hogy elrejtse a lábait a köntös alá. Long You köhögni kezdett, hogy így leplezze a feltörni készülő nevetést.

\- Nüwa csak annyit mondott nekem, amennyit szükségesnek talált. – jegyezte meg Xiao Man, amikor belekortyolt a borba a vacsora eltüntetése után. – Egészen pontosan azt mondta: 'Az álmok fontosak, Xiao Man'. Igen. Kétszer is ezt mondta. Szóval biztosan ez a lényeg. De ezt eddig is tudtam. – tette hozzá csalódottan, és Long You jól titkolt örömére végre a szemébe nézett.

\- Mi van, ha szó szerint értette? – kérdezett vissza a férfi.

\- Persze, hogy szó szerint értette. – erősködött a lány. – De arra mi is rájöttünk, hogy a gyerekeket álmukban üldözi az a Lángvirág. Nem lettem okosabb.

\- Emlékszel, amikor Yun Fan és Yu Rou a te álomvarázslatod segítségével derítették ki, mi történt a szüleikkel?

Xiao Man megvakarta a hajfonatokat a fején.

\- Nekem is eszembe jutott, hogy valahogy be kellene jutnunk a gyerekek álmába.

\- Tai Wu Rendfőnök biztosan egyetértene veled. De még nem tértek vissza, hogy megkérdezhessem.

\- A Visszatérő Álom Bűbájához nem kell a Rendfőnök áldása. Megy az nekem anélkül is.

\- Csakhogy nem engedem, hogy egyedül menj. – rázta a fejét Yi Pin. – Nem is értem, hogy gondoltad ezt?

\- Évek óta rövid pórázon tartasz, nagyapa. Most már igazán elengedhetsz.

Az öreg nagy levegőt vett, hogy visszavágjon, de Long You azonnal felemelte a kezét, ahogy felfogta a szavak valódi jelentését.

\- Még neked is veszélyes lehet, Xiao Man. Hiába vagy Nüwa örököse, egyedül nem mehetsz. Majd én veled tartok. Démoni varázslat is van a bűbájban. Meg akarom vizsgálni, és ehhez ott akarok lenni.

\- Ha jól emlékszem, téged akkor sem tudtalak visszaküldeni a Visszatérő Álommal. Nem fogott rajtad az emberi varázslat.

Long You bólintott, de nem tűnt csalódottnak.

\- Emlékszem. Akkor majd találunk más megoldást.

\- Milyen megoldást? – vágott vissza a lány, és a férfi nem állta meg mosolygás nélkül, amikor az érkezése óta először Xiao Man szemében megcsillant a régi fény, ahogy a kaland ígérete befészkelte magát a gondolatai közé.

\- Én foglak elvarázsolni téged.

Yi Pin épp meghúzta a boroskancsót, úgyhogy félrenyelt és köhögni kezdett.

Xiao Man dühösen ránézett a nagyapjára, de aztán zavartan babrálni kezdte a papucsát. Hirtelen melege lett. Pedig nem is ivott annyi bort…

Long You elégedetten enni kezdte a tofupudingját.

\- Egyél még, Xiao Man. – nógatta a lányt az öreg. – Elfúj a nyugati szél.

A lány sóhajtott egyet, és megrázta a fejét. Hirtelen rátört a fáradtság, ezért a könyökére ereszkedett a tűzsárkány mellett a szőnyegen. Maga elé bámult, és a szőnyeget kezdte piszkálni. Long You az evőpálcikái fölött átpillantva a lányt figyelte. Tényleg kimerültnek tűnt. Amikor lehunyta a szemeit, egyre hosszabb ideig tartott, amíg újra kinyitotta őket.

\- Létezik olyan démonbűbáj, ami az unokámra is hat? Anélkül, hogy kárt tenne benne? – kérdezte Yi Pin, aggodalmas pillantásokat vetve a lányra.

\- Mester, ugye nem gondolod, hogy valaha is ártani tudnék neki? – vágott vissza Long You a fejét csóválva. – Ezt a bűbájt a Könyvtárban találtam Yu Shu Mester egyik könyvében. Valójában igen egyszerű varázslat, és gyakorlatilag bármilyen élőlényre hat. Emberekre, démonokra… A leírás szerint még állatokra is.

\- Az állatok nem álmodnak… - motyogta Xiao Man a szőnyegről, és láthatóan már félig aludt.

\- Honnan tudod? – kérdezte a nagyapja. – Jártál már valaha is egy állat álmában?

\- Nem. – szusszant nagyot a lány, és pislogott egyet. – De akkor sem álmodnak.

\- Ha nincs más ötlet, akkor ezt kell kipróbálni. – mondta Yi Pin, mire Xiao Man megpróbált feltápászkodni fekvő helyzetéből.

\- Hová, hová? – hajolt hozzá közelebb az öreg. – Itt az éj a nyakunkon. Pihenj.

\- Nagyapa… - nyögött fel Xiao Man, és igyekezett kidörzsölni az álmot a szeméből. – A gyerekek most fognak elaludni. Mégis mikor máskor lépnénk be az álmaikba, ha nem most?

\- Xiao Man… Felelőtlenség lenne fáradt lélekkel átlépni az álmok birodalmába. Ott a testi erő nem számít. Csak azzal védheted meg magadat, amit a szívedben viszel magaddal.

A lány durcásan lebiggyesztette a száját, de aztán nem vitatkozott tovább. Fogta magát, és visszafeküdt a szőnyegre, behajlított karjára fektetve a fejét.

\- Irány a szobád, te lány! Micsoda illetlenség idekint aludni? – mérgelődött Yi Pin, de persze hatástalanul, mert Xiao Man már túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy szót fogadjon. Megvonta a vállát, és tanácstalanul a királyra nézett.

Long You készségesen bólintott.

\- Xiao Man… - mondta halkan. – Beviszlek magammal, ha nem engedelmeskedsz a nagyapádnak.

A lány erre a megjegyzésre még mindig csukott szemmel, néhány elégedetlen hang kíséretében álló helyzetbe tornászta magát.

\- Az nem lenne illetlenség? – morogta, és a biztonság kedvéért a korlátokba kapaszkodva elindult visszafelé.

\- Elkísérem. – búcsúzott halkan Long You a Mestertől, amikor a lány már a konyhában járt. Az öreg bólintott, mert már ő is igencsak kívánkozott a saját ágyában aludni.

A Pagoda csendes folyosóin már senki sem járt. Xiao Man ásítozva csoszogott el a szobájáig. Egyszer még majdnem a papucsát is elvesztette, fél lábon kellett visszaugrálnia érte oda, ahol leesett a lábáról. Long You követte a lányt, aki látszólag nem is vette észre. Amikor elérték a szobáját, ő megállt a folyosón, a küszöbön kívül, hátratett kézzel. Úgy érezte, most nem lenne tisztességes beljebb mennie. Még akkor sem, ha Xiao Man egyébként nyitva hagyta az ajtaját, és már végignyúlt az ágyán úgy, ahogy volt, ruhástól, csak a papucsát rúgta le valahol a szoba közepén. A lány csukott szemmel, mozdulatlanul feküdt, egyenletes szuszogással. Long You felsóhajtott, és már épp megfordult volna, amikor a lány álmos hangon megszólalt:

\- Fránya Long You… Tudom, hogy még itt vagy. Azt hiszed, nem hallottam, hogy sóhajtozol?

A férfi mosolyogva lehajtotta a fejét, de nem válaszolt.

\- Ne aggódj… Tudom, hogy csak álmodom… Tudom, hogy mindjárt elmész, és többé nem látlak. Nagyapa majd megszid újra, de nem baj.

Long You felkapta a fejét. Mégis miről beszél?

\- Sosem hívtál Kicsi Úrnőnek… Tudom, hogy ez az egész nem valóság. De nem bánom. Még egyetlen álom is több a semminél. És legalább az a sok gyerek nem is beteg igazából…

A férfi nagyot nyelt. Azon gondolkozott, hogy mit feleljen, de Xiao Man egyszer csak a másik oldalára fordult, magára húzkodta a takaróját, és ő tudta, hogy most már tényleg alszik.

\- Be fogom neked bizonyítani, hogy nem álmodsz… Kicsi Úrnő…

Meg kellett erőltetnie magát, hogy otthagyja a kis szobát, és megkeresse a sajátját. Rég volt már, hogy ennyire nehezére esett elaludni.


	4. Chapter 4

Arra ébredt, hogy nagyon fázik, és didereg. Lerúgta magáról a takarót, pedig a tanítvány régi ruhája nem is volt túl vastag. Nagyon világos volt a szobában, ebből gondolta, hogy tiszta a reggel, fényesen világít a nap, és hirtelen erős vágyat érzett, hogy elfusson a Csillagnézőhöz, és elvégezze a rá mért szokásos reggeli gyakorlatot. Bár még mindig csodálkozott saját magán, kapkodva felhúzta magára a ruháit, nem sok figyelmet fordítva az öltözékére, mert eldöntötte, hogy ha visszajött, majd kényelmesen rendbe szedi magát. Egy lélekkel sem találkozott az épületek között, aminek furcsának kellett volna tűnnie, ő mégsem törődött vele, mert a természet annál élénkebb volt. A környező erdőkből hangos madárdal zengett, egymás után húztak el a sólymok a feje fölött, és már messziről hallotta a forrás csobogását, ahogy végigkocogott az ösvényen.

A kard szinte saját magát vezette, ahogy Xiao Man végigvette a nagyapja által előírt kötelező gyakorlatsort, és a puha fűszálak, melyekről a nap már felszárította a harmatot, vidáman csiklandozták a talpát. Amikor végzett, és letette a kardot a forrás mellett, némi elégedettség töltötte el, mert a megszokottnál egy fokkal jobban ment neki a gyakorlás. Amikor azonban odasétált a Csillagnéző mellé, hogy felmásszon rá egy rövid pihenő erejéig, frissen zöldellő zsályaleveleket pillantott meg a tövében. Megtorpant, mert rögtön mardosni kezdte belülről valami megmagyarázhatatlan, furcsa és kellemetlen érzés. Meggondolta magát, és azonnal visszafutott, meg sem állva a szobájáig.

Nagy gonddal öltözött át. Minden ruhadarabot kétszer is megigazított, és végigsimította minden egyes hajfonatát, hogy ellenőrizze, rendben vannak-e. Még a gyakorlókardot is felkötötte, pedig nem volt szokása, de úgy gondolta, ettől komolyabbnak tűnik majd a Mestere előtt. Még arra is rávette magát, hogy felvegye azt a színes, hímzett virágokkal díszített mellényt, amit még Hai Tang ajándékozott neki évekkel ezelőtt, de az utóbbi időben soha nem hordta. És nem mulasztotta el a hajába tűzni az apró fémcsatokat. Gyomra már többször is figyelmeztette, ezért amikor elkészült, egyenesen a konyhába sietett. De megint csak néhány bao és alma jutott neki, mást nem talált, és valamiért a tüzek sem égtek.

Elgondolkodva harapott bele az almába. Túl nagy a csend. Történt valami? Talán a Mesterek megint összehívták a Rend minden tagját a Nagyterembe, csak neki elfelejtettek szólni? Épp, amikor újra a szájához emelte az almát, egy tanítvány rontott be lihegve a konyhába.

\- Hát itt vagy? Gyere gyorsan, már mindenki csak rád vár…

Xiao Man egy közeli asztalra dobta a félig megevett almát. Simán lefutotta a tanítványt, aki hosszú ruhájában esetlenül botladozott mögötte, de nem állt szándékában bevárni őt. Ahogy átvágott a téren, és oldalra pillantott, karddal felfegyverzett fehér ruhás tanítványokat látott végig a pagodák körül. Összeráncolt szemöldökkel, még gyorsabban kocogott tovább. Megállás nélkül futott végig a Mennyei Hegy Pagoda bejáratához vezető összes lépcsőn, pillantásra sem méltatva a hat tanítványt, aki őrt állt, és még akkor sem állt meg, amikor már a Nagyterembe ért. Csak a Rendfőnök emelvényéhez vezető lépcsősornál lassított le, és csak az utolsó néhány lépcsőfokon kezdett el sétálni. Lehajtotta a fejét, ahogy lépegetett felfelé, remélve, hogy megúszhatja a tiszteletlensége miatti szidalmakat. Amikor felért, megállt, sóhajtva féltérdre ereszkedett, aztán felpillantott.

Tai Wu rendfőnök, a Mesterek, Hai Tang Úrnő és a nagyapja, Yi Pin egy széles körben állva beszélgettek egymás között. Láthatóan vitatkoztak valamiről, különben mind a székükben üldögéltek volna kényelmesen. Xiao Man hiába reménykedett, hogy esetleg nem veszik észre, azonnal elhallgattak, amikor a lány megérkezett. Sápadtan végigpillantott rajtuk, és felnyögött, amikor észrevette, hogy ott áll közöttük Long You.

\- Álmodom… Még mindig álmodom… - motyogta, és semmivel sem törődve felállt. Tenyerével megdörzsölte a homlokát, aztán a szemeit, de amikor újra felnézett, a társaság még mindig ugyanúgy állt előtte. A háta mögé pillantott, és csak most vette észre, hogy egyetlen tanítványt sem lát odabent.

\- Xiao Man! Mi tartott ennyi ideig, te lány? – esett neki Hai Tang hangosan, de nem várta meg választ, visszafordult a többiekhez, és folytatta a mondatot, amit előtte félbehagyott. – Mesterek, hiába is vitatkozunk, nem látok más megoldást, mint a lehető leggyorsabban belépni az álomba. Ahogy Yu Shu Mester mondta, a Könyvtárban semmi nyoma ennek a Lángvirágnak, akit a démonfiú emlegetett. Nem tudjuk, démon-e vagy szellem, élő-e vagy halott. A többiek nem is említették. Számunkra láthatatlan. Egyszerűen megfoghatatlan ez az egész. Szó szerint a sötétben tapogatózunk.

Xiao Man tágra nyílt szemmel bámulta a többieket. A Mesterek épp olyan értetlenül viszonozták a pillantását, mint ahogy most ő érezte magát. Egyedül Long You volt az, aki elmosolyodott, de mivel a lány nem reagált úgy, ahogy ő szerette volna, zavartan összehúzta a szemét.

\- A beteg gyerekek… - szólalt meg végül Xiao Man, mire Hai Tang odalépett hozzá.

\- Elfogyott az időnk. Az összes gyerek, aki itt töltötte az éjszakát a Hegyen, kómába esett. Holnap pedig már telihold. Nem várhatunk addig. Félek, addigra elveszítjük őket.

Xiao Man megrázta a fejét, és odébb sétált. Semmit sem értett. Azzal a bizonyossággal hunyta le a szemeit tegnap este, hogy minden csak álom volt. Felemelte a kezét, és az ujjaira bámult. A beteg gyerekek, a bűvös határ áttörése az embervilág és Lentfölde között, no és persze Long You…

A lelki nyugalma ma reggelre csak azért tért vissza, mert teljes szívéből hitt benne, hogy ami látszólag az előző napon történt, nem volt valóságos. És most mégis úgy tűnt, hogy még mindig álmodik… Lehet, hogy csupán őt magát támadta meg valami gonosz szellem? Ő az egyetlen, aki beteg? És most a rabja lett egy álomnak, melyből nincs szabadulás?

\- Xiao Man… Nüwa örököse… - alig hallotta meg, ahogy a Rendfőnök őt szólongatja. Kelletlenül megfordult.

\- Igen, Mester?

\- Most, hogy végre te is itt vagy, folytatnunk kell a tanácskozást, és döntést kell hoznunk, mi legyen a következő lépés. Meghallgattunk mindenkit, és egyet értünk Hai Tang Úrnő és őfelsége közös javaslatával. Rád vár a feladat, hogy Nüwa Istennő segítségével belépj az álomba, megkeresd és legyőzd a támadót, és megmentsd a gyerekeket. Mi annyit tehetünk, hogy itt kint vigyázunk rád, amíg az álomban jársz.

Xiao Man felnevetett.

\- Nem. – közölte nemes egyszerűséggel, és karba tett kézzel visszabámult a meghökkent Rendfőnökre.

\- Megőrültél, te lány? – kapta el a karját a nagyapja, és jól megrázta, de ő nem törődött vele.

\- Én biztosan nem. – mosolygott tovább, és egyáltalán nem érdekelte szavainak következménye. – Én most éppen álmodom. Itt semmi sem valóságos. Hát minek az idegeskedés? Hamarosan felébredek, és végre nyugodtan megreggelizhetek.

Hai Tang kétségbeesve pillantott a Mesterekre.

\- Lehet, hogy ő is beteg?

\- Nem hiszem. – jegyezte meg Yi Pin, és körbejárta a lányt, aki tekintetével követte őt, és teljes lelki nyugalommal álldogált tovább. – Nekem úgy tűnik, mintha ébren lenne.

\- Ébren is van. – tette hozzá Long You, aki közelebb lépett, ujjain kék villámok táncoltak. – Érzem, hogy a tudata teljesen éber.

Xiao Man nem forgolódott tovább a nagyapja után, amikor a férfi odaállt eléje. Felemelte a fejét, és a szemébe nézett. Aztán felsóhajtott.

\- Milyen kár… Milyen kár, hogy most sem vagy itt.

Long You nagyot nyelt, és a szeme sarkából a Mesterekre pillantott. Persze mind őt bámulták. Kihúzta magát, és megpróbált nem törődni velük.

\- Xiao Man… Mégis miből gondolod azt, hogy álmodsz?

A lány nem válaszolt, csak elfordította a fejét.

\- Nüwa Istennő bocsássa meg, de elfenekellek, ha nem szeded össze magadat, te lány! – fenyegetőzött Hai Tang. – Komoly bajban vagyunk, neked pedig teljesítened kell a kötelességedet. Ne húzd az időt ilyen ostobaságokkal. És ne légy udvariatlan!

\- Mester, hiszen itt van ő… - jegyezte meg Xiao Man, mintha a király puszta jelenléte elegendő bizonyíték lenne arra, hogy álmodik. De a nagyapja a szavába vágott.

\- Attól, hogy őfelsége itt van köztünk, még nem álmodsz. Ezt igazán nem gondolhatod komolyan.

\- Bizonyára meg tudunk győzni, Xiao Man. – csatlakozott hozzájuk Yu Shu, akinek nyugodt, halk szavára mindenki elcsendesedett és félrehúzódott. – Csak találnunk kell valamit, amiről pontosan tudod, hogy álmodban nem történhet meg.

\- Nem kérdőjelezem meg a bölcsességedet, Yu Shu Mester, de álmomban bármi megtörténhet. – bólintott feléje a lány udvariasan, és a szája sarkában mosoly bujkált.

\- Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezett vissza Long You, és még közelebb lépett hozzá, amitől Xiao Man zavartan mocorogni kezdett, bár ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy odébb lépjen pár lépést. A férfi suttogott, bár így is hallották a többiek, a lány biztos volt benne. – Szóval már álmodtál rólam?

\- Fránya Long You, beképzelt vagy, ugye tudod?

\- Azt mondod, álmodsz. Tehát akkor most is rólam álmodsz.

Xiao Man érezte, hogy sarokba szorították. Ez csak egy álom, mondogatta magának, ne légy zavarban, meg sem történik…

\- Tehát? Mi az újabb kifogás? Találj ki mást, mert ezt nem fogadjuk el.

\- A határ… - próbálkozott tovább. – A határt nem lehet áttörni. Te magad mondtad. Hogy lehetnél itt?

\- A nagyapád belepiszkált a bűbájba, ha még emlékszel… Te pedig hívtál…

\- Az is csak álom volt. – vitatkozott tovább. – A varázslat szilárdan áll, nagyapa nem szegte meg a Rend szabályát, és nem engedett át téged…

\- Ne próbálj meg magyarázatot találni a képtelen állításodra a jelenlétemre hivatkozva. Ezzel nem igazolhatod magadat. Keress jobb bizonyítékot.

Egyszerre nagyon melege lett. Csak a saját lelki nyugalma érdekében próbálta ilyen makacsul tagadni a valót, de nem merülhet bele egy vitába arról, hogy Long You mit tehet vagy mit nem tehet az álmaiban. A saját csapdájába esett, így nem bizonyít semmit, csak saját magát fogja még jobban zavarba hozni a többiek előtt. És ha téved, ha mindez valóságos, akkor Long You előtt is…

\- Nem lehetsz igazi… - nyögte végül kétségbeesetten, kerülve a férfi tekintetét.

\- Ha őfelsége nem igazi, és mi magunk sem vagyunk igaziak, akkor talán van valami, amit csak az igazi Long You tudhat, ugye? – kérdezte a bölcs Yu Shu.

\- Gyerünk, unokám, gondolkozz. Kérdezd meg őt. – noszogatta a nagyapja is.

Long You nem zavartatta magát, megfogta a lány állát és felemelte a fejét. Nem félt attól, hogy a Mesterek rossz szemmel nézik majd. Mindannyian a szemtanúi voltak, amikor ők ketten könnyes búcsút vettek egymástól. És különben sem tartozik nekik magyarázattal.

A lány gondolatai össze-vissza csapongtak a fejében. A lehetetlent kellene bizonyítania, miközben Long You ujjai fogva tartják, a férfi mosolyától forró az arca, és neki az emlékei között kellene keresgélnie valami épkézláb mentőötlet után. Long You halkan megszólalt:

\- Emlékszel, amikor Lentföldére szöktél, hogy megpróbáld egyedül kinyitni a Szent Forrást? Megint mentél a saját fejed után, nem törődve azzal, hogy a saját életedet kockáztatod, hogy megments egy népet, ami nem is a sajátod. Már majdnem sikerrel jártál, amikor Kumu árnyai hátba támadtak. Csak ketten voltunk ott, te és én, erről nem tudhat senki más. – közelebb hajolt a lányhoz, és most már suttogott. – Megijesztettél. Rád kiabáltam, hogy figyelmeztesselek. Azt kiabáltam…

Xiao Man megrázta a fejét. Nem hiszem el, hogy tényleg ki akarja mondani, gondolta kétségbeesetten. De Long You nem tágított, másik kezével is megérintette a lány arcát.

\- Kicsi szívem… - suttogta. – Halálra rémültem, hogy bajod esik.

\- Nem… - rázta a fejét a lány, pedig az emlék olyan erősen tört rá, hogy összeszorult a torka. Akkor ott a Forrásnál azt hitte, rosszul hall, hogy Long You biztosan valami mást kiáltott, csak ő nem értette. De most… Egyre bizonytalanabb volt magában, ezért lerázta magáról a férfi kezeit, és kiabálni kezdett. – Az elmém csúfot űz belőlem. Csak játszik velem ez az álom! Én ott voltam, emlékszem, itt van a fejemben! Miért ne tudhatnád ezt, fránya Long You, még akkor is, ha nem vagy valóságos?

\- Ez nem lehet igaz. – mérgelődött Yi Pin. – Mégis hogyan győzhetnénk meg ezt az ostoba gyermeket, hogy térjen magához?

\- Majd az Istennő-Anya meggyőzi. – határozott Hai Tang Úrnő. – És remélem, jól meg is szidja a lehetetlen viselkedése miatt. Gyere, öreg, fogjuk meg két oldalról, hogy ne szaladjon el nekem megint.

Azzal intett Yi Pin-nek, de Long You megrázta a fejét.

\- Erre semmi szükség. – Azzal felemelte a kezét, és kihúzta a lány kardját. – Látod, Nüwa örököse? Látod, ahol a fény megcsillan a pengén?

Azzal a saját nyakához emelte a kardot, és figyelte, ahogy a lány szemei elkerekednek a rémülettől.

\- Fel kell ébredned, Xiao Man. – suttogta olyan halkan, hogy csak a lány hallotta. – Szükségünk van rád. Én már kifogytam az ötletekből. Bár az eszed azt súgja neked, hogy álmodsz, a szívedben érezned kellene, hogy ébren vagy. Bízz bennem, kérlek. Miért nem hiszed el végre, hogy tényleg itt vagyok?

Xiao Man remegni kezdett.

\- Tedd le a kardot, Long You.

\- Nem. Nem, amíg nem hiszel nekem.

\- Nem lehetsz itt. – suttogta a lány és könnyek szöktek a szemébe. – Ne kínozz. Nem bírnám ki újra, ha megint nélküled kellene felébrednem.

\- Észrevetted már, hogy álmodban nem tudsz varázsolni, Kicsi Úrnő? – mosolyodott el Long You, aztán a kardot a saját nyakához nyomta, és a fegyver sötétkék csíkot hagyott a bőrén. Xiao Man felsikoltott, de már késő volt.

Long You térdre ereszkedett, és maga mellé fektette a véres kardot a földre. Aztán felnézett a lányra.

\- Csak gyógyíts meg, és fejezzük be végre ezt a felesleges beszélgetést.

Hai Tang és Yi Pin egymásra néztek.

\- Fiatalok… - motyogta végül az Úrnő, és a szemeit forgatta. A Mesterek megkönnyebbülten fordítottak hátat a jelenetnek, és újra beszélgetni kezdtek, amint Xiao Man könnyes arccal letérdelt a padlóra. A férfi tényleg ott volt előtte, és ostoba módon képes volt sebet ejteni saját magán csak azért, hogy a lányt magához térítse. Lassan felemelte a kezét, és eltakarta vele a sebet. Long You hatalmasat sóhajtott, és mosolyogva lehunyta a szemét.

\- Mondtam, hogy még találkozunk. Elfelejtetted talán? Nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire nem bízol bennem.

\- Fogd be a szád, fránya Long You. Varázsolnom kell. – vágott vissza a lány fojtott hangon.

Szabad kezének ujjaival bonyolult fényköröket rajzolt a levegőbe, aztán az összegyűjtött energiákat a másik kezébe vezette. A férfi érezte, ahogy a gyógyító varázs hatni kezd és lezárja az apró sebet. Tenyerét ráfektette a lány kezére, és ránézett.

\- Kezdjük elölről, rendben? És ha nem akarod, hogy megint elvegyem a kardodat, fogadd el, hogy többé nem szabadulsz tőlem.

Xiao Man nagyokat pislogott, Long You pedig felállt, és őt is felhúzta maga mellé. Aztán a Mesterek felé fordult.

\- Hol is tartottunk?

A közjátékot követően a Mesterek hamar döntésre jutottak. Xiao Man és Long You keressenek egy alkalmas varázslatot az álomjáráshoz. Ha kell, túrják fel érte Yu Shu Mester könyvtárát. Vagy hatoljanak be valamelyik gyerek álmába. Találják meg azt a Lángvirágot, és ha kell, pusztítsák el végleg, és mentsék meg a gyerekeket.

A lány megpróbált vitatkozni még egy keveset a Mesterekkel, hogy ő, mint Nüwa örököse, képes lesz egyedül elvégezni a feladatot. Long You persze egyenes háttal, felemelt fejjel, és a szokásos nemtörődöm arckifejezéssel közölte, hogy ő is menni fog, és ebből nem is enged. Aztán kézen fogta a lányt, és ellentmondást nem tűrve magával cipelte a Könyvtárba.

Yu Shu és Long You belevetették magukat a polcok tengerébe. Hol némán, hol egymással beszélgetve forgatták a feljegyzések lapjait, aztán félredobták a használhatatlan tekercseket, és Xiao Man nem győzött visszapakolni utánuk. Amikor megéheztek, csak akkor tartottak szünetet. Leültek hármasban az egyik közeli kis pavilonban, sült húst és gyümölcsöt eszegettek, de még mindig nem jutottak előrébb, és csak a hamvába holt ötletek röpködtek közöttük.

\- Az a démonkisfiú nem véletlenül nevezhette el Lángvirágnak azt a szellemet… - gondolkodott Yu Shu hangosan. – Azt mondtad, létezik ilyen virág Lentföldén, nem igaz?

\- Így van. – bólintott Long You. – De egészen pontosan ezt a virág csak Lentföldén nyílik, máshol nem. Arrafelé található, amerre eleven tűz folyik végig a fekete sziklákon. Szüksége van a melegre. Bárhol máshol megfagyna.

\- Akkor nem véletlen, hogy sose hallottam róla. – jegyezte meg Xiao Man.

\- Ne felejtsük el, hogy most a virágról beszélgetünk. Bai Ju azt mondta…

\- Bai Ju? – Yu Shu értetlenül a királyra pillantott.

\- A kis démonfiú… Szóval Bai Ju azt mondta, hogy nem a szellem mondta neki, hogy így hívják. Ő maga adta a szellemnek ezt a nevet. Azért, mert a lány olyan ruhát viselt álmában, mint a virág szirmai.

\- Akkor lehet, hogy semmi jelentősége. – komorodott el a lány. – Lehet, hogy teljesen rossz nyomon vagyunk.

\- Mit is mondott neked az Istennő?

\- Hogy az álmok fontosak.

\- Akkor ez is fontos. Ne vonjunk még le következtetéseket. – bólintott felé Long You, és felemelte a csészéjét. A lány kérés nélkül teát töltött neki.

\- Maradjunk a varázslatnál. – vitte tovább a szót a Mester. – Nem az a probléma, hogy juttok be az álomba, hanem hogy mit enged meg a varázslat, ha már ott vagytok. Teljesen felesleges energiát pazarolni egy olyan bűbájra, ha nem befolyásolhatjátok a történéseket, csak nézelődhettek.

\- Ha nem varázsolhatunk, mégis hogyan védekezzünk? Hogyan győzzük le azt a szellemet? – aggodalmaskodott Xiao Man a teája fölött.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy a kettőnek köze lenne egymáshoz. – vélekedett Yu Shu. - Az álom csupán egy másik valóság. Lehet, hogy a mi világunk törvényei ott nem érvényesek. Attól, hogy ott nem segít az, amitől itt kint erősek leszünk, még nem jelenti azt, hogy nincsenek más fajta eszközök.

\- Yi Pin Mester azt mondta, oda csak azt visszük, ami a szívünkben van.

\- Senki sem mondta, hogy egyszerű lesz, Long You. És épp emiatt gondolom azt, hogy a bűbáj, amit említettél, nem megfelelő. Olyat kell találnunk, amely lehetővé teszi, hogy bizonyos tárgyakat magatokkal vigyetek oda a mi valóságunkból.

\- Miféle tárgyakat? – kíváncsiskodott Xiao Man. – Nem arról volt szó, hogy csak azt vihetjük, ami a szívünkben van?

\- Mondjuk inkább úgy: vigyetek el bármit, amit enged a bűbáj. Fókuszt, iránytűt, útmutatót… Legalább egy valamit, ami mindig emlékeztetni fog benneteket arra, hogy nem a valóságban vagytok, hanem egy másik birodalomba. Úgy is mondhatnám, valamit, ami segít megkülönböztetni a valót a valótlantól.

\- Ez csak valami nagyon erős varázstárgy lehet, ugye, Mester? – kérdezte Xiao Man.

\- Természetesen nem. – rázta a fejét Yu Shu, és jelentőségteljesen Long You-ra nézett. – Nem magának a tárgynak kell annyira erősnek lennie, hogy ellenálljon az álomnak, vagy az onnan érkező fenyegetésnek. Sokkal fontosabb, hogy milyen kapcsolat fűz benneteket ahhoz a tárgyhoz. A vele kapcsolatos érzéseitek segíthetnek abban, hogy erőt merítsetek belőle a józanságotok megőrzéséhez.

Xiao Man az asztalra könyökölt és a fejét fogta.

\- Valami baj van? – kérdezte a Mester. – Meggondoltad magad?

\- Én ugyan nem! – vágta rá a lány gyorsabban a kelleténél. – Nüwa örököse…

\- Tudjuk… - mosolygott Long You. – Tudjuk, hogy te vagy Nüwa örököse, és nem félsz semmitől, mert az Istennő veled van, és vele együtt mindig legyőzöd a gonoszt.

A lány sértődötten elfordult.

\- Gúnyolódj csak… - puffogott magában.

Long You az égre pillantott, aztán megérintette a lány vállát.

\- Xiao Man… Ne érts félre. Tudjuk jól, mire vagy képes. De jobb volna, ha végre bevallanád saját magadnak, ha félsz valamitől. Nem szégyen az, inkább azt jelenti, nem vagy meggondolatlan, és törődsz másokkal.

Yu Shu Mester felállt.

\- Én most visszamegyek a Könyvtárba. Ha kiválasztottátok a tárgyakat, hozzátok el hozzám. Aztán majd meglátjuk, hogyan tovább. De ne maradjatok el sokáig.

A közéjük telepedő sűrű csendben Xiao Man nem bírta sokáig. Még mindig háttal ült a másiknak, aki közben elengedte a vállát, így neki fogalma sem volt, vajon mit csinálhat. Amikor végül halkan megszólította, ez olyan váratlanul érte a lányt, hogy összerezzent. Lassan megfordult.

Long You feléje nyújtotta a kezét. Tenyerében egy pár apró fülbevaló pihent, két fényesre csiszolt fehér gyöngy a holdezüst kapcsokba fűzve.

\- A tiéd.

Egymás szemébe néztek.

\- Mióta van nálad? – kérdezte végül a lány.

\- Ezt neked hoztam. – válaszolta Long You, és nem zavartatta magát amiatt, hogy nem is a kérdésre felelt.

Xiao Man nyelt egyet.

\- Köszönöm. – mondta végül, és az ékszerekért nyúlt, de Long You elhúzta a kezét.

\- Ne vedd még el. Adjuk előbb Yu Shu Mesternek, hátha van valami jó ötlete.

A lány csalódottan bólintott.

\- Ezt úgy veszem, hogy tetszik az ajándékom. – mosolygott a férfi a lány arckifejezését látva. – Most rajtad a sor. Keress nekem valami csecsebecsét. A Könyvtárban találkozunk.

Azzal felállt, és elsétált.

Xiao Man a hosszúra nyúlt délelőtt során először végre egyedül maradt, és senki sem zavarta meg abban, hogy a füle tövéig elpiruljon.

Long You csak addig vette sietősre a lépteit, amíg be nem fordult a Könyvtár sarkánál. Ott aztán lelassított, mintha a lábaiból elveszett volna minden erő. Nekidőlt a falnak. Felemelte a kezét és szétnyitotta az ujjait. A sárkánygyöngyök felvillantak a napfényben, és ő máris megérezte a belőlük áradó meleget. Évekig kellett várniuk, mielőtt elhagyhatták a sötét rejtekhelyet, ahová bújtatta őket. Nem is volt benne biztos, hogy valaha még előveszi őket. Szinte meglepődött saját magán, amiért az utolsó pillanatban mégis a ruhájába rejtette, amikor elindult a királyi városból.

Ugyan ki mondhatta volna, hogy a Shu Hegyen még ennyi idő után is várni fogják? Figyelmeztetnie kellett magát, hogy koncentráljon arra, amit megígért. Hogy segíteni fog. Hogy kideríti, mi fenyegeti az embereket és a démonokat egyaránt.

Felsóhajtott. Amikor először járt az emberek világában, a kalandok során leginkább csak a barátaiért kellett aggódnia. De kénytelen volt bevallani magának, hogy most, amikor egy újabb kaland küszöbén állt, ami még tulajdonképpen el sem kezdődött, máris több volt puszta aggodalomnál az, amit érzett. Legfőképp attól rettegett, hogy Xiao Man túlságosan eltereli majd a figyelmét.

Na nem mintha ez túlságosan ellenére lett volna. Talán kissé túlzást volt az a módszer, amit választott odabent a Nagyteremben, de az eredmény megdobogtatta a szívét. Még a puszta gondolatára is újra elmosolyodott.

\- Te meg mit csinálsz itt?

Megrázkódott, aztán gyorsan eltüntette az ékszert a háta mögött. Meghajolt.

\- Yi Pin Mester…

\- Hol az unokám? – szegezte neki a kérdést az öreg.

\- Nemrég fejeztük be az ebédet. Úgy volt, hogy Yu Shu Mesternél találkozunk. Gondolom, még a szobájában van.

Yi Pin összehúzott szemmel nézett a fiatal férfira. Long You azonban elővette a legártatlanabb arckifejezését, és rezzenéstelenül viszonozta a fürkésző tekintetet. Az öreg végül csak morgott egyet, aztán a kulacsa után nyúlt.

\- Rajtad tartom a szemem. A Shu Hegyen vannak ám szabályok.

\- Igen, Mester.

Yi Pin egy legyintéssel elengedte. Long You megkönnyebbülten hagyta ott.

A Könyvtár bejáratánál a lépcsőn ott ült a lány. Ült és a hegyeket bámulta. Még akkor sem nézett fel, amikor a férfi odalépett hozzá, és leült mellé a kőlépcsőre. Csak kuporgott, karjaival átkulcsolta a térdét, és nézett valamit túl a kardon repülést gyakorló tanítványokon, túl a gerinc körül portyázó sólymokon meg a legmagasabb fenyők ágait simogató felhőbolyhokon. Long You megpróbált segíteni neki, de bármit is keresett a lány odafent, valószínűleg nem találta meg, mert egyszer csak nagy levegőt vett, felállt, és szó nélkül bement a Könyvtárba. Long You nagyot nyelt, de jobbnak látta, ha nem kiabál utána, és szó nélkül követte.

Yu Shu Mester a bejárathoz közel berendezett dolgozósarokban ücsörgött az asztalnál, előtte egy összekötözött bambusztekercs, és csukott szemmel várakozott. Amikor ők ketten beléptek, kinyitotta a szemeit, és elmosolyodott. De arra hiába várt, hogy bármelyikük is megszólaljon. A csend kezdett kényelmetlenné válni, persze nem a Mester számára, aki már épp elég időt töltött meditálással ahhoz, hogy ne zavarja a fülsiketítő némaság. Csak percek múltával volt hajlandó megkegyelmezni nekik, mert egészen addig várt és azt találgatta, vajon a király vagy a lány fogja előbb feladni.

\- Megtaláltam a megfelelő varázslatot. Vagyis hamarosan indulhattok.

\- Köszönöm, Mester. – felelte Xiao Man és Long You szinte egyszerre. A Mester az egyikről a másikra nézett. Persze hiába.

A csend újra besűrűsödött, mint a tűzön hagyott rizskása. Yu Shu végül megcsóválta a fejét, és minden további magyarázat helyett csak annyit mondott:

\- Azt hiszem, jobb, ha most megkeressük Hai Tang Úrnőt.

A Könyvtáros nagy megkönnyebbüléssel fogadta Hai Tang érdeklődő figyelmét. Az asszony azzal töltötte a napot, hogy végigjárta a betegeket. Mindenkit ugyanabban az állapotban talált. Eszméletlenül feküdtek mind, nem reagálva a külvilágra, sem a gyógyító bűbájokra. Mint az eleven holtak, mozdulatlanul, az álmodók békés, nyugodt arckifejezésével nyomták az ágyat a fiatal fiúk az összes szobában, emberek és démonok egyaránt. Hai Tang nem tudta, hogy megnyugodjon vagy még jobban megrémüljön.

\- Mindent kipróbáltam. Jobb híján már csak az Istennő-Anyához tudok imádkozni.

\- Megtaláltam a megfelelő varázslatot, Úrnő. – igyekezett megnyugtatni őt Yu Shu.

\- Mennyi időbe telik felkészülni rá? – Hai Tang rögtön a gyakorlatiasabb végét igyekezett megfogni a dolognak.

\- Egy óra. – mosolygott a Mester. – Hiba volt bonyolult megoldást keresni. Az Álomfürkész az egyik legegyszerűbb bűbáj, amit ismerek.

\- Hogy ez nekem nem jutott eszembe! – csapott a homlokára az asszony. – Ami még fontosabb, hogy biztonságos, nem igaz?

\- Valóban. Lehetővé teszi a határok nélküli mozgást, a megfigyelést, de közben nem enged meg semmiféle fizikai kontaktust.

\- Gyakorlatilag sebezhetetlenek lesztek. – fordult Hai Tang a többiekhez, és csak ekkor tűnt fel neki, hogy azok ketten nem szólaltak meg azóta, amióta betették a lábukat az Úrnőhöz. Kérdő tekintetére Long You csak egy vállrándítással felelt. Xiao Man meg kerülte a tekintetét, mint aki valami rosszat tett.

\- Lemaradtam valamiről? – nézett a Mesterre, de Yu Shu sajnálkozva széttárta a kezét.

\- Talán később megtudjuk.

\- Hát jó. – bólintott az Úrnő, és nem aggódott. Majd kifaggatja a tanítványát, ha visszatértek, akár akarja, akár nem. – Most a feladat a legfontosabb. Ha készen álltok, Yu Shu Mester végrehajtja a varázslatot. Ti pedig tudjatok meg mindent, amit lehet. A legapróbb dolog is fontos lehet.

Yu Shu odalépett eléjük, és előrenyújtotta a karjait, nyitott tenyérrel felfelé.

\- Adjátok ide.

Long You azonnal a Mester tenyerére fektette a fülbevalókat, Xiao Man azonban habozott egy keveset. A kék és fekete fonatokkal díszített karkötő egyszerű volt, szinte hétköznapi, de nem kerülte el a többiek figyelmét a színe, amit a lány választott. Kék, mint a démonkirályok vére…

Yu Shu szemei tágra nyíltak a csodálkozástól abban a pillanatban, hogy a tárgyak megpihentek a tenyerén. Már kinyitotta a száját, de a király szigorú tekintettel megrázta a fejét, és ez beléfojtotta a szót. A lány viszonozta a Mester tekintetét, de nem szólalt meg ő sem. Yu Shu tiszteletben tartotta ki nem mondott kéréseiket. Nem árulta el meggondolatlan szavakkal azt, hogy nem találkozott ilyen erős tárgyakkal hosszú évek óta.

\- Rendben. - Csak ennyit mondott, és visszanyújtotta nekik az ékszereket.

Xiao Man semmit sem értett. A Mester korábban azt mondta, megvizsgálja a tárgyakat, melyeket ők kiválasztottak, hogy még erősebbé bűvölje őket. Erre most egyszerűen visszaadja?

\- Tudjátok már, kinek az álmába akartok belopakodni? – kérdezte váratlanul Hai Tang, mire Xiao Man összerezzent.

\- Bai Ju… - vágta rá a választ Long You, mint aki ezt már sokkal korábban eldöntötte. – Ő az egyetlen démon közöttük. Talán csak véletlen, talán ez is egy fontos apróság. Őt választom.

\- Biztos? – nézett rá az Úrnő, de a férfi csak bólintott. – Akkor gyertek. Ne vesztegessük tovább az időt.

Long You a lányra nézett. Xiao Man elszántan bólintott, csak a száját szorította össze a szokásosnál jobban. Ebből látszott, hogy nem teljesen nyugodt. A férfi legszívesebben átölelte volna a vállát, vagy legalább megszorította volna a kezét, de előttük az Úrnő, hátuk mögött a Mester, és valahogy most nem volt kedve ilyen bizalmas mozdulatokhoz.

Amikor a kisfiú szobájához értek, Yu Shu a földre mutatott.

\- Üljetek le. Egymással szemben.

Szót fogadtak. Xiao Man sápadtnak tűnt a gyertyák fényében. Long You aggódva közelebb hajolt.

\- Meg kell nyugodnod.

\- Nyugodt vagyok. – nyelt nagyot Xiao Man. – Az Istennő velem lesz mindvégig. Az ő ereje védelmez, és segít majd bennünket.

\- Azért ezeket tedd fel. – mosolyodott el Long You, és a lány felé nyújtotta a fülbevalókat. A következő pillanatban Xiao Man karcsú ujjai a csuklójára kötötték a karkötőt. A férfi úgy érezte, apró villámok kúsznak végig a bőrén, elindulnak a karkötő fonatai között, és meg sem állnak, amíg be nem járták teste minden porcikáját. Még a lélegzete is elakadt egy pillanatra. Vajon mit rejtett Xiao Man a karkötőbe?

Nagy levegőt vett, aztán közelebb hajolt a lányhoz.

\- Majd én, rendben? – Azzal óvatosan a lány fülébe szúrta az ékszereket.

Xiao Man némán viszonozta a tekintetét, miközben Long You ujjai finom mozdulatokkal bezárták a kapcsokat a füle mögött. Rajta nem látszott, hogy bármi is megérintette volna. Long You persze nem várta ezt, hiszen az ő ajándékát nem lehetett csak úgy egyszerűen megérezni. Tulajdonképpen elégedett volt, hogy a titka egyelőre a lány előtt is titok maradt.

Yu Shu Mesterre néztek, akinek a tenyerében már gyülekezni kezdtek a varázslathoz szükséges energia szikrái. Hai Tang az ágy mellé húzódott, és az alvó kisfiút figyelte. A szobában egyre világosabb lett, aztán a Mester kezében a növekedő aranyszínű gömb a földre ugrott, és körbevette az egymással szemben ülő királyt és Nüwa Istennő örökösét. Amikor teljesen beborította őket, Yu Shu felkészült, hogy befejezze a varázslatot.

\- Nem emlékszem, hogy azt mondtam volna, hogy oda kell adnotok egymásnak a tárgyakat.

Xiao Man és Long You azonnal felkapták a fejüket, de az utolsó, amit láthattak, Yu Shu szélesen vigyorgó arca volt. Aztán minden elsötétült körülöttük.


End file.
